


Stardust

by pyrexprodigy



Series: Mistakes are Great Moments [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas fic in the middle of the year, College AU, F/F, Femslash, Humanstuck, Other, Pesterlog, all the yuris, maybe a lil bit of davekat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves the stars in her eyes, the roses on her cheeks, and the flow to her movement as she strums that violin like she’s holding a life in her hands, not the wood of an instrument.</p><p> </p><p>In which Jade Harley is a stargazing pro and might have accidentally knocked her telescope so it’s looking right into Rose Lalonde’s room and other shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, fellow Homestucks! This is my first time writing and coding Homestuck fanfiction. There are some plot gaps in this story; I plan to add more to this series, especially about Rose and Dave's childhood. 
> 
> While I'm not new to the fandom, I'm new to writing for it. I've roleplayed all the characters in this, but I've never written them like this. It's a little weird, I've got to say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 

“So what constellation is that?”

She looks up to where her new stepbrother’s finger is pointing. “Ursa Major, I think?” Jade tells him, not entirely sure. John Egbert, the brother in question, is kicking his legs on the edge of their treehouse (his treehouse, Jade reminds herself) and staring up at the sky. She’s not sure if he’s actually interested in the night sky, or if his dad told him to try to get along with her, but she doesn’t mind his company.

“Have you ever thought about getting a telescope?” John asks with that bucktoothed grin of his. In the dark, she can see the light of the stars reflecting on his glasses.

She shrugs.”Nah. I mean, it’s just a hobby. And telescopes are expensive, right?”

John shrugs too, but in a different way. Not in an ‘I don’t know’ way, but it’s more like ‘why not?’ At least, that’s what Jade thinks.

She is ten years old and she has just moved halfway across the country to be with her mom’s new family.

* * *

 

“What about that constellation?” Karkat asks from his perch on the fence. It’s almost one in the morning and chilly. Why he agreed to come with her so late, she has no idea.

“Cancer,” she says as she glances quickly at the sky. “I think.”

Karkat snorts. “Oh, you fucking know what it is. Don’t give me this ‘I think’ bullshit.”

Jade smiles wryly as she continues to set up her telescope, her jacket sleeves getting in the way. “You always ask about the same one,” she says. It’s just meant to be an observation, but she knows Karkat won’t think of it like that.

“Well, maybe I’m just fucking interested in that constellation. Don’t be a bitch about it,” he kicks the fence with the heel of his ratty sneaker, ignoring her look of amusement.

“Oh, I get it. You’re trying to memorize them. Plan on taking a gal on a stargazing date and show off your knowledge?” Jade teases. “Aw, that’s so cute, Karkat! I’m sure she’ll love it.

“If you say so,” he says before he can stop himself. If it wasn’t dark out, Jade would be able to see the blush on his dark skin. “No, fuck. That’s not what’s going on. There’s no girl, Harley.”

“Boy then?” she asks before popping her flashlight in her mouth, needing both of her hands to set up the tripod.

Karkat responds with a stream of curses that only end when Jade tosses her flashlight at him with a laugh.

“Want to come look at the stupid sky or not, assface?” she asks as he fumbles to catch the flashlight.

“That’s fucking gross! This was in your mouth!” Karkat hisses at her.

Jade snorts and reaches over to shut off the light.

“You are so whiny.”

Jade is thirteen years old and her best friend is a crabby asshole with an obvious crush on her.

 

* * *

 

 

TG: jade  
TG: yo harley  
TG: did you pass out  
GG: dave!!!! its like three in morning where i am!  
GG: stop messaging me!!  
TG: then why are you awake  
GG: …  
GG: because!!  
GG: besides, its like six where you are  
GG: why are you up?  
GG: dont striders live on a different clock than the rest of us mortals?  
TG: true  
TG: but sometimes even striders have shit to do in the morning  
TG: that being said are you still fucking around with that telescope  
GG: what do you think dave?  
GG: i will give you one guess  
TG: i think you have probably been outside since it got dark  
TG: like shit harley feel free to have a hobby but that whole sleep thing really throws a wrench in things when you ignore it like the bitch it is  
GG: oh my gosh you dont have to be so worried  
GG: i know ive got a bit of an obsession with the stars  
GG: but space, dave!!!!  
GG: its so pretty out there!  
GG: someday ill just have to show you :D  
TG: im sure you will  
TG: but it isnt your designated fuck-around-with-stars night so wait until then  
TG: you do have school in the morning  
TG: shit you know its an issue when im the one bitching you out about your sleep schedule  
TG: like you dont even know the shenanigans i got up to when i was a lil tyke to avoid bedtime this is some hella hypocritical shit im saying  
GG: im sure i will hear about them one day :D  
GG: dont worry dave! we have a holiday tomorrow. ill sleep in and relax for the day and no stars or harleys will be hurt during the making of this film  
GG: gosh you are such a worrywart sometimes  
TG: i am not  
TG: im more like  
TG: something else  
TG: shit i dont know its so early why am i still talking to you  
TG: go to bed harley  
GG: alright fine :(  


 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 3:19 AM --  


GT: jade!!!!  
GT: you really need to get back here  
GG: what is it john  
GT: i think your mom and my dad found out you snuck out D:  
GG: D:  
GG: did you make the excuse we talked about???  
GT: i tried but they didn’t really listen  
GT: they sound like they’re fighting  
GT: what do i do??  
GG: i dont know!!!  
GG: ill be there asap tho  


 

TG: youre still signed in  
GG: im going gosh!!!!  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:24 AM --  


* * *

 

Jade is seventeen and she has just moved away from her home of seven years. Her parents (her mom, she repeats over and over again) divorced, and though it was only just finalized, she’s been here in this new town for a week already. She misses John and Karkat and all of her school friends. But most of all, she misses not living in the city. In the city, it’s too bright, and at night Jade finds herself staring out her window. But she doesn’t see anything. She learned the term “light pollution” on her seventh grade field trip to the downtown astronomy center where you lay down in a seat and stare up at the false sky above. Jade remembers the instructor mixing up constellation names and tries hard not to be angry about that because it was only her first day working there.

Jade’s telescope is still packed away and her mother hasn’t told her where. Every time she asks, it’s always put off, and she’s starting to get annoyed. She wants to talk to John. She wants to talk to Karkat. She wants Dave to give her some actual advice and stop being a cool kid long enough to realize how stressed she really is. Most of all, she wants her mom to… to what? Let her out at three in the morning? Drive hours to get to the countryside, where she’ll be able to sit and stare at the sky to her satisfaction? She doesn’t know, and maybe that’s part of the problem.

But there’s a part of her that won’t admit she wants Mr. Egbert back, too. He always encouraged her hobby, even though he wasn’t her real dad. She misses him almost as much as she misses John and the rest of them.

Jade Harley is seventeen and doesn’t know what to do without the stars in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

\-- ghostytrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:46 PM --  


GT: congratulations jade!!!!  
GG: congratulations yourself!  
GT: i can’t believe it!  
GT: i still feel like i’m ten years old getting schooled by you on ursa whatever  
GG: i know what you mean  
GG: i am an adult!  
GG: i can eat an entire cake if i want  
GT: why would you do that when you could love yourself instead?  
GG: haha sorry john. still got that weird aversion to cake?  
GT: you know it  
GT: but back to what’s important!  
GT: how was your ceremony?  
GG: it was great!  
GG: i mean i was only invited to one party but it was a nice one  
GG: the people there were nice  
GG: we played clue  
GT: haha you’re such a nerd  
GG: hahaha :)  
GT: aren’t you going to ask about mine?  
GG: oh! sorry. how was your graduation ceremony john?  
GT: it was great!  
GT: i lost my hat  
GG: pshhh  
GT: and dad took so many pictures. it was embarrassing. im sure he’ll devote an entire photo album to this one moment in time  
GT: though i hope not D:  
GG: dont worry john! he does it because he loves you :D  
GG: he got some good shots  
GT: oh god did he post them on facebook?  
GG: …  
GT: jade!  
GG: haha sorry yes he did  
GG: and theyre good pictures so dont be so worried!  
GG: your nanna had a lot to say :)  
GT: oh noooo i’m gonna die  
GT: what if vriska sees??  
GG: what IF vriska sees????  
GG: shes rude anyway so it doesnt matter what she says  
GG: they are good pictures and im glad i got to see you in your graduation uniform thingy!!!  
GT: i think it’s called a gown  
GT: and don’t be mean about vriska. she’s really great when you get to know her  
GT: i just don’t want her thinking i’m a complete dweeb  
GG: but you are a complete dweeb  
GT: oh yeah speaking of  
GT: karkat says to tell you that hes going to camp this summer to be a counsellor so he probably won’t be talking to anyone a lot  
GT: like maybe once a week  
GT: i don’t know  
GG: aw :(  
GG: wait why did you say speaking of which???  
GT: uh  
GG: we were talking about vriska!  
GG: how does that connect at all????  
GT: well you know  
GG: i do not know!!!  
GT: jade calm down don’t abuse the punctuation marks please  
GT: it’s nothing just ignore me  
GT: it was a dumb thing to say  
GT: it just made me think to tell you, that’s all  
GG: okay  
GG: as long as thats all  
GG: because we arent having this conversation  
GT: whatever you say :)  


\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:02 PM --  


 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:32 PM --  


TG: harley  
GG: strider!!  
TG: so howd it go  
GG: it was great!  
GG: i wish you could have been there :(  
TG: next time for sure  
GG: haha am i going to have to graduate from high school again in order to see you  
TG: yes  
TG: that is the only way i am afraid  
TG: but we can make it through this  
TG: together  
GG: haha  
GG: so whens your ceremony?  
TG: oh you know  
TG: soon  
TG: ish  
GG: which is?????  
TG: sometime  
GG: argh!  
GG: dave why do you do these things to me?  
TG: that is a good question  
TG: let us ponder it  
GG: omg no just answer my question  
TG: and what question was that again  
GG: argh!!!!  
GG: i swear i dont know whether ill punch you or hug you when we first meet  
TG: you love me  
GG: no  
TG: yes  
GG: nope!  
TG: false  
TG: lies and slander  
GG: okay fine youre right!  
GG: gosh, this has gone nowhere!  
GG: but it was nice talking to you :)  
GG: mom is bothering me now so i guess i should go :///  
TG: i feel that  
TG: see you around harley  


 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:42 PM --  


CG: HARLEY.  
CG: ARE YOU THERE?  
CG: JADE.  
CG: GODDAMMIT YOU ARE LITERALLY ALWAYS HERE I HAVE THE WORST FUCKING LUCK.  
CG: EGBERT SAID HE TALKED TO YOU LIKE HALF AN HOUR AGO.  
CG: I MUST HAVE JUST MISSED YOU.  
CG: UGH, EXCUSE MY PATHETIC RAMBLING. JUST MESSAGE ME LATER. I’D LIKE TO TALK BEFORE I LEAVE FOR VACATION WITH MY SHITTY COUSIN.  
CG: SOMEHOW THE ASSHOLE MANAGED TO CONVINCE MY DAD IT WOULD BE A GOOD BONDING ACTIVITY.  
CG: IT’S PRETTY OBVIOUS THE ONLY BONDING THAT WILL BE HAPPENING IS MY FINGERS BONDING VIOLENTLY TO HIS THROAT.  
CG: WHATEVER. TALK TO YOU LATER.  


* * *

 

“Do you mind if I keep the light on? The fish like it,” her new roommate asks. She told Jade that she’s from Hawaii, and there are freckles spread across her dark skin. Her eyes are warm and brown, and she thinks she might find her a bit attractive. But Jade ignores this. Hitting on her new roommate, who’s probably straight, would not be a good way to start off the school year.

It’s her first day in her dorm room, and Jade has yet to unpack all her shit. Her college is small, on the west coast, and perfect for her agricultural focus. Actually, it’s really good for how cheap it is. Jade doesn’t know why Feferi is there, but it would probably be rude to ask at this point.

“Sure,” Jade replied. Then adds to clarify. “I mean, no. I don’t mind.”

Feferi offers her a toothy smile from across the room, where her fish tank is sending watery shadows across the walls. Jade didn’t even know fish were allowed in the dorm rooms.

Jade turns toward her own wall, where pictures captured by Hubble are thrown up with tacks. She didn’t have time to unpack, but she certainly had time to hang her posters. There’s the one Karkat stole from the science room in eighth grade, getting ratty around the edges and filled with holes at the corners. There’s the one Dave mailed her, three feet by three feet, and showing a cat’s eye nebula. Sleepily, Jade wonders if there’s a dog’s eye nebula.

She’ll have to unpack her telescope first thing in the morning.

 

* * *

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:37 AM --  


GG: dave D:  
TG: shit whats that face for  
TG: what happened  
TG: is your roommate a bitch or something  
GG: no feferis alright shes just a bit  
GG: quirky is the nice word for it  
GG: that face is because…………  
GG: my telescope broke in the move DDD:  
TG: well shit  
GG: i mean it was a few years old anyway  
GG: i dont know how long they would last or anything  
GG: but i dont think i can get another one for a while D:  
GG: ill probably just wait for christmas and ask my mom for a new one  
TG: and you think shell get you a new one  
GG: probably not…  
GG: sigh  
TG: bro all you gotta do is ask  
GG: dave no!  
TG: dave yes  
GG: im not going to ask you to buy me a new one!  
GG: god i should have just bitched at karkat  
GG: one of my POOR friends who wont insist on BUYING ME THINGS because they are TOO NICE and TOO COOL for their own good  
TG: aw thanks harley  
TG: my heart feels all warm and fuzzy  
TG: oh yeah and btw i already opened up the amazon tab  
GG: dave nooooooooo  
TG: wow look my cursor is dangerously close to pressing that buy button  
TG: who woulda thunk  
TG: seems to have a mind of its own  
TG: look at it go  
TG: gotta feel proud of it honestly  
GG: dave dont you dare  
TG: whoops  
TG: what can i say, it controls me. i dont control it  
TG: here you are yelling at me for buying you something when im the real victim  
TG: victim of the cursor  
TG: or the mouse i dont fuckin know  
GG: dave no  
TG: too late  
TG: dave did  
GG: then cancel the order!  
TG: psh  
TG: nah  
TG: face it jade  
TG: you are going to get a hella great new telescope and you are going to like it  
TG: think of it as your dorm warming party gift  
GG: pft  
GG: those arent a thing  
TG: well i dont see why not  
TG: people got to be all up in your business and giving you useless shit when you move into a new house  
TG: why not a dorm  
TG: ‘here have a fucking blender. are you going to use it? who knows. have it anyway you piece of trash.’  
TG: seriously who uses blenders  
GG: people who like smoothies  
TG: yeah okay and who makes smoothies  
GG: karkat and i used to pick wild raspberries and make them into smoothies when we were younger  
TG: not cool harley  
TG: delicious  
TG: but not cool  
TG: speaking of the katman himself have you messaged him back yet  
TG: harley  
TG: harley i know youre there  
TG: dont avoid the question  
GG: no i have not mister nosy  
GG: i feel like  
GG: i dunno  
GG: i feel like i waited too long and now itll be weird when i finally reply  
TG: shit jade itll be better than leaving the poor guy out in the cold  
GG: yeah but it sounded like he wanted to talk about something serious  
GG: and i guess im a coward but i dont think i can handle that on top of everything else right now  
TG: thats downright understandable  
TG: still  
TG: you should talk to him before he leaves for camp  
TG: and hearing from you will probably make his pathetic week since his cousin has apparently been driving him batshit insane  
GG: kankri?  
TG: you know it  
GG: lol  
GG: i feel sorry for him but its also funny because i dont have to deal with kankri this year  
TG: youre a goddamn sadist  
GG: hold on a sec john is pestering me  
TG: id wait for you any day babe  
GG: hehehe :D  


 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 8:50 AM --  


GT: jade!  
GG: john!  
GT: jade!!!!  
GG: john!!!!  
GT: :D  
GG: :D  
GT: hehe i wasn’t sure you’d be awake  
GG: you are terrible with timezones  
GT: i know it’s a painful affliction  
GG: however do you manage?  
GT: tis a mystery, sister dearest  
GG: hehehe  
GG: so what did you want  
GT: oh yeah  
GT: i was just going to tell you to respond to karkat  
GT: i mean not to be pushy but the little shit has been texting me nonstop  
GG: uuuurgh dave was literally just telling me that  
GT: oh  
GT: well then  
GT: ignore me?  
GG: always  
GT: D:  
GG: hehehe :D  
GG: i love you john but i need to go get some breakfast and finish unpacking  
GG: i will text you later <33333  
GT: love you too :D  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 9:01 AM --  


GG: hi again dave  
TG: so whats the word  
GG: ...bird?  
TG: correct but no cigar in this case  
TG: what did john have to say  
GG: same as you  
GG: nagging me about karkat ):  
TG: well i consider the message delivered then  
GG: i didnt know you and karkat were really in contact  
TG: well  
TG: its complicated  
TG: were bros but also not  
TG: its an ironically weird situation i assure you  
TG: full of no-homo moments and yes-homo moments  
GG: okay you can stop now!  
GG: i do not need the details  
GG: anyway ive got to go find something to eat  
GG: i will talk to you later  
TG: see ya harley  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:06 AM --  


 

* * *

 

 

“Fef, come on.”

It’s Feferi’s ex again. At least, Jade thinks it’s her ex. If not, he’s got a serious case of angsty friendzone dudebro going on. And it’s really starting to get annoying.

She closes her laptop, going to answer the door which has been knocked on consistently for the past minutes or so. Mister Eridan Ampora has shown up every day for the past who the fuck knows how long, and this is the first time Jade will be answering the door. Fucking Feferi is never here when he comes calling, not that Jade can blame her.

“What do you want?” she demands upon throwing the door open. Outside, the Scottish little shit stands, hair done up with its stupid blond streak. And who the hell wears a scarf in this weather?

At least he looks properly ashamed now. “Is Fef in?” he asks.

Jade pretends to think about it. In the background, her computer beeps with pesterchum messages. “No, she is not in,” she says. “She has not been in the last four days you have shown up at my door, and she won’t be in if you keep harassing her. Come by again and I’ll contact campus security.”

He catches the door before she can close it. “Excuse me?” he demands. “The fuck did you say to me?”

“I said I will have you arrested. Go away,” she moves to close the door again, but he pushes it open.

“Do you know who I am?” he replies, tone acidic. “You’re pathetic renegade mall cop organization can’t do shit to me. Tell Fef I came by. I want to talk to her.”

Heart hammering, she shuts the door in his face, locking quickly. She turns and faces her dorm room, where Feferi’s fish cast shadows on the wall and her posters gleam with the light of the stars. She looks to her brand new telescope, which she hasn’t taken out of the box yet.

Fuck it, she decides. Might as well do something nice for myself.

 

* * *

 

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:59 PM --  


GG: okay dave  
GG: you win!  
GG: guess where i am  
TG: oh shit  
TG: shiiiiiit harley  
TG: im glad to hear that you have given into my seductive telescope ways  
GG: that made no sense you know  
TG: maybe you should just go to bed  
GG: NO  
TG: wow hold your horses i was kidding  
TG: mostly  
GG: its a perfect autumn night,   
GG: you could pay me and i wouldnt go back   
TG: are you on your phone now  
GG: what do you think :  
TG: roll back the sass  
TG: i didnt know you were having a sale on comebacks  
TG: buy one attitude, get another free  
GG: what is your thought process even   
TG: wouldnt you like to know  
TG: the wiles of the strider brain are a secret im afraid  
TG: better luck next time  
GG: hehehe i figured youd say that  
TG: so jade  
GG: what dave?  
TG: how does the sky look tonight?  
GG: good :D  
GG: REALLY good!!  
GG: there are some clouds on the horizon, and the campus isnt that dark yet, but i can see some stuff!  
GG: hold on a sec  
TG: im holding  
TG: shit man you cant get much better at holding than this  
TG: what the fuck am i even holding  
TG: who the fuck knows ill just go with the flow  
TG: the pretty girl told me too i dont see why i should complain  
GG: SHIT  
TG: woah okay aggressive  
GG: I MAY HAVE JUST DONE SOMETHING VERY EMBARRASSING  
TG: cool your chest lumps harley  
TG: what happened  
GG: first of all that is gross dave  
GG: secondly i knocked my telescope so i was looking into some girls window D:  
GG: i think she saw DDDD:  
TG: omg wow  
TG: being you right now must suck  
GG: i mean it wasnt like she was getting dressed or anything but still!  
GG: thank you for your support dave  
GG: ):  
TG: aw shit harley  
TG: im playing with you  
TG: what makes you think she saw  
GG: she literally looked directly at me!!  
GG: and i dont see her in the window anymore so i bet shes coming down to yell at me right now!!!  
TG: was she hot?  
GG: that is very much not the point!!!!!!!!  
TG: the exclamation point on your keyboard should sue you for harassment  
GG: dave, i might be sued for harassment by an actual person!  
TG: i dont think so  
GG: are you a lawyer now?  
TG: yes  
TG: just got my degree  
TG: some tight shit right here  
TG: fancy little seal and everything  
GG: you have no idea what a diploma looks like, do you?  
TG: aint the point jade  
GG: SHIT  
GG: i think she just came outside D:  
TG: play it cool  
TG: flirt and act like its a compliment  
TG: you can do it  
GG: PEEKING INTO A GIRLS WINDOW ISNT A COMPLIMENT DAVE!!!!  
GG: ITS REALLY CREEPY  
GG: i pity any girl you like D:  
TG: point  
GG: ill miss you my friend )*:  
TG: your story will live on through me  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum! --  


 

* * *

 

 

“I see you’re still here.”

Jade looks up from her bright phone, the light shining against her glasses. It’s dark, and she can’t properly make out the girl’s face, but the hair is familiar. Shit, it’s definitely the girl who’s window she just accidentally peaked into.

“Yeah…” Jade says, for lack of anything better to contribute. She might be mistaken, but there might be a smirk on the girl’s face. She stands up from her blanket and brushes off her shorts, he face red.

“Would you mind explaining why your telescope was directed at my dorm window?”

Shit. Shit shit shiiiiit. “It was an accident!” Jade exclaims a bit too loudly. “I promise. I was messing with my phone and trying to fix my telescope and it just kind of… landed on your window. And then I looked through and I realized it was a person and not a star. I mean, not that you aren’t a star or anything! Shit, I should rephrase that…”

OKay, now there is a definite smirk on the girl’s face. “I figured as much,” she replies. “Peeping toms make a point of being less overt.”

“Yeah… Wait, what?”  
“Obvious.”

“Oh,” Jade bites her lip. “Again, sorry. I didn’t mean to… you know.”

“As long as that’s the case. Enjoy your night…?” she hangs on her sentence in a way that makes it obvious (overt) what she’s trying to make Jade do. And she does it, because she is a fool and this girl is really pretty and Jade never imagined she’d be in this situation before.

“Jade. Jade Harley,” she adds quickly.

“What a lovely name,” the girl says. “It would be polite for me to return the gesture. Rose Lalonde, at your service.”

“Okay.”

Somehow, Jade gets the feeling that was not what she should have said.

As Rose walks away, she hears her phone beep with a few new messages. Jade retrieves it from where it sits on her blanket.

TG: are you dead yet  
TG: is she hot  
TG: what did she do to you  
TG: dont leave a bro hanging jade  
GG: i am alive!!!!!  
GG: and not that its important, but she is rather pretty  
GG: she didnt do anything btw  
TG: well then what was the point  
GG: she just left!  
GG: im glad she understood  
GG: oh! and she said “enjoy your night!!!”  
GG: well without the puncuation  
GG: but she was nice actually  
TG: score  
GG: hehehe yeah  
GG: it was weird because she gave me her name first???  
GG: like do strangers usually do that???  
TG: dude  
TG: she was totally hitting on you  
TG: shes hella interested in the harley tush  
GG: she couldnt even see my butt  
GG: it was facing away from her!  
TG: well  
GG: well what?  
TG: who was this rapunzel  
GG: she had really short hair actually /:  
TG: you get my point though  
TG: the whole princess in the tower thing  
GG: its a dorm room  
TG: shit harley just go spoiling the fairy tale metaphor why dont you  
TG: not like i spend hours a day thinking this shit up for your gay ass  
GG: pshhhhh  
GG: do you still want to know her name or are you going to keep berating me?  
TG: hit me with your best shot  
GG: alright!  
GG: her name was rose :D  
GG: i like that name  
GG: because of the whole flower thing, you know?  
GG: i dont think theyre my favorite, but roses are nice  
GG: dave?  
TG: thats such a cliche name for a princess  
TG: but rose harley sounds nice  
GG: haha nice try dave  
GG: maybe itll be jade lalonde!  
TG: you serious  
GG: what?  
TG: are you shitting me rn  
GG: what???  
GG: no!  
GG: jeez, i was just trying to joke too!  
GG: grumpy gus  
TG: pulling out the insults already are you  
TG: shit harley ive got to go but you enjoy that fanciful little space contraption of yours  
TG: and get to bed at a reasonable time  
GG: yes mom  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:23 PM --  


* * *

 

Jade is outside the next night too, telescope pointed up the the heavens and eyes bright with the reflections of the stars. Her phone is on silent next to her, and she can barely keep herself from glancing to the door of Rose Lalonde’s dorm. She doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the thrill of meeting someone new. Then again, it could be the embarrassment of ever being seen by Rose again. Normally, Jade considers herself a very people-savvy young adult. But no one could blame her by being through off by that situation.

She shivers in the autumn night wind and thinks back to Feferi advising her to take a jacket with her on the way. It was stupid to ignore her, but she grew up on the west coast; she knows what she’s doing.

She keeps forgetting she did not grow up this fucking far north.

“Would you like a blanket?” a cool voice asks from behind her. Jade strains her neck around to see a familiar girl standing against the distant yellow light of one of the university’s lamps. Her hair is cast silver by the night, though Jade has no idea what the actual color is. She holds a soft-looking purple and black blanket. It’s checkered, like a stereotypical picnic blanket.

“Uh, sure,” Jade replies eloquently.

“I saw you from my window. I thought it might be neighborly to come out and offer you this.” Rose holds out the blanket.

Now who’s watching who? she wonders.

“We’re hardly neighbors,” is the first thing out of Jade’s mouth as she takes the blanket. “I mean, thanks. Yeah, that’s definitely what I meant.”

To her surprise, Rose offers her a smile. It’s nothing like Jade’s own goofy grin, but it’s not elegant. There’s a silly slant to her eyebrows. Jade wonders if anyone’s ever pointed it out to her before. Probably not.

“You have an interesting way of showing thanks,” she says. “Why are you out here again?”

Jade shrugs. “I haven’t gotten out my telescope for a few weeks now. I wanted to give the new one a spin,” she turns away, her face heating up. “On the stars, I mean. Not people.”

“Understandable,” Rose replies. Then, “Mind if I join you?”

Jade scoots over on her own rough blanket, spread over green campus grass. She always spends a little time staring up at the sky with her naked eye before getting into the telescope. It’s amazing what she sees when both mediums are applied. She’s missed this so much.

It’s been so long since she’s had someone with her while stargazing. It’s a nice feeling.

“Do you know a lot about astronomy?” Jade asks.

Rose shakes her head. “Unfortunately, no. It’s something I’ve always been curious about, but never been able to fit in. Honestly, I rarely spend time outside at night.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Jade says. “When I was younger, I’d sneak out and give my parents - my mom, I mean - a heart attack.”

“That was certainly a slip of the tongue.”

Jade shrugs. “He was my stepfather. My mom divorced him. He’s not really my dad, if you were curious.”

“Not that it’s my business.”

“I guess not.”

There’s silence. Leafs stir, clothing rustles, and Jade’s hair obscuring her vision as the wind blows through the two of them. They are so small, and above the sky is so infinitely large. The humbling effect calms her a bit, allowing her to gain the confidence to ask her next question.

“Want to take a look?”

Rose, if she were anyone else, might look startled. To Jade, she just looks vaguely pleased, like she knew this was where things would end up anyway.

“It would be my pleasure, Miss Harley,” she says.

Jade moves the telescope to find a constellation, and motions Rose over to the eyepiece. She kneels before it, her skirt pulled up as she bend her head to look.

“It’s Andromeda,” Jade says. “The princess.”

“I am aware of the mythology,” Rose tells her. “Though I don’t see how the constellation connects to the story.”

“I guess she’s supposed to look chained,” Jade suggests. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Rose continues to look, until she turns back around.

“What else do you have to dazzle me, Jade?” she asks.

Jade grins. “Pegasus beckons, Rose.”

* * *

 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:14 PM --  


GT: jade  
GT: what month is it  
GG: ...october?  
GG: why?  
GT: and what month did karkat come back from camp?  
GG: ...september?  
GT: *buzzer sounds*  
GT: incorrect!  
GT: miss harley has just lost $20,000  
GT: collect your lack of prize at the door!  
GT: no but seriously  
GT: please talk to him before he drives me up the fucking wall  
GG: john he hasnt messaged me since the beginning of summer  
GG: if he wants to talk to me hes not being very overt about it  
GT: because if you can believe it or not karkat is respecting your space  
GT: which is something he is not doing for me btw  
GT: wait, overt?  
GG: it means obvious. geeeze.  
GG: its what you get for deciding to become roommates with him  
GG: i dont even know why you two went to the same college you dont even like each other  
GT: hey!  
GT: karkat and i are bros  
GT: bros watch for bros, even if watching for bros means pestering your ex-stepsister for said bro  
GG: you didnt sign any contracts did you?  
GT: ...maybe  
GT: but that’s not the point  
GG: as much as i love where this conversation is headed, someone else is messaging me  
GG: brb  
GT: i hope its karkat  


 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:23 PM --  


TT: Hello, Jade.  
GG: hi rose :D  
GG: whats up?  
TT: Nothing “is up.”  
TT: I’ve just been working on a paper.  
GG: lol hows that going for you?  
TT: Slowly.  
TT: But I suppose this is the fate I have brought upon myself.  
GG: hehehe you psychology majors  
GG: always with the papers  
GG: and the therapy  
GG: and  
GG: the tentacles  
TT: I assure you, that is limited to me. For the most part.  
GG: i am assured  
TT: I did actually have a reason for messaging you.  
GG: go for it :D  
TT: Well, then.  
TT: That was a surprisingly short detour. I was expecting to talk more, if I’m being honest.  
GG: oh. okay, then! we can talk more first if you want!  
TT: No, this is fine.  
TT: I have been cooped up in my damn dorm for nigh on eight hours now. Miss Harley, will you do me the absolute pleasure of rescuing me from this hellish cycle of schoolwork and suffering?  
GG: i dont see why not!  
GG: i mean i dont have anything to do  
GG: did you have anything planned?  
TT: Not necessarily.  
TT: Would you like to accompany me on my way to the bookstore perhaps? My special order has recently come in.  
TT: Maybe we could pick up something to snack on at some point during the trip.  
GG: ice cream?  
TT: I don’t see why you would want ice cream in October, but whatever you want.  
GG: its ice cream rose  
GG: it is always the time for ice cream  
GG: especially when its cold because then it doesnt melt as quickly  
TT: If you insist.  
GG: i absolutely insist, ms lalonde!  
TT: Fetch me from my dorm, my prince. I await your steady hand and brave heart.  
GG: of course, fair maiden!!!  
GG: wait no more, for your prince is coming  
GG: hehehe  
GG: see you soon rose!  
TT: Likewise.  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:48 PM --

 

GG: sorry john!  
GG: rose was inviting me out  
GT: ah, doth the lady call for her knight?  
GG: lol you are so odd  
GT: i try  
GT: anyway  
GG: anyway  
GT: make sure to contact karkat l8r  
GT: and have fun on your date :D  
GG: its not quite a date john  
GG: but thanks :)  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 5:53 PM --  


 

* * *

 

Jade Harley is eighteen years old and properly alone for the first time in her life. So why does she feel so happy?

* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:24 PM --  


TG: yo so  
TG: got some news  
GG: that doesnt sound good  
TG: no you misunderstand my bodacious babe  
TG: it is good  
GG: well then dont introduce the news with “i got some news”  
GG: it makes it sounds like youre dying or something D:  
TG: nah  
TG: do you seriously have that little faith in me  
TG: im going to live way past the rest of you pathetic mortals. the power of my rap motivates me  
TG: healthy eating will purge my system of age and this bright world will influence the good in my soul  
GG: dave  
TG: what  
GG: mozzarella sticks for dinner everyday isnt what most people would call “healthy eating”  
TG: well other people are wrong  
TG: im not like those other dudes  
TG: the dudes with the pants  
GG: dave many dudes wear pants  
GG: i wasnt aware of your crossdressing hobby though! im glad you trust me enough to admit yet another ironic hobby of yours :D  
TG: you know it  
TG: shit those lolita dresses you know?  
TG: they make my legs look fantastic  
TG: i rock lace  
GG: omg dave  
GG: so whats your news?  
TG: shit yeah i forgot  
TG: so  
GG: so?  
TG: i dunno if ive ever mentioned it but ive got this sister  
TG: well kind of sister  
TG: we were in the same foster home for a while and then we met up a while later and weve been in contact since  
TG: anyway it aint important  
GG: you were in foster care dave?  
TG: well  
TG: kinda  
TG: its a long ass story with all kinds of twists  
TG: twists all up in this shit  
GG: okay. ill ask about it later then :D  
TG: anyway this chick  
TG: havent seen her in a while  
TG: so im like ‘yo ill call her up. catch up and enjoy some sibling bonding. maybe she got hot’  
GG: dave thats really weird  
TG: we arent related we literally lived together for maybe three weeks when we were ten  
GG: still :P  
TG: the court recognizes the opposition has made a decision but since its a stupid ass decision we elect to move the fuck on with this  
GG: wow  
TG: do you want to hear the news or not  
GG: yes!  
GG: yes i most certainly do!!!!  
TG: good  
TG: alright so this girl  
TG: who is not my sister, biological or otherwise  
TG: turns out she goes to your fuckin college  
TG: whoda thunk  
GG: thats  
GG: thats both weird and cool!  
TG: hold up harley theres one bit of news left  
GG: gosh get on with it then  
TG: guess whos gonna visit her  
TG: like  
TG: next holiday  
TG: fuck why do they call it a holiday just call it a damn break you pretentious shits  
TG: like yo i dont speak asshole  
TG: well i mean i do  
TG: just not your dialect  
GG: dave cut your silly ranting off this instant!  
GG: so this means that YOU, dave strider  
GG: will be visiting your not sister at MY COLLEGE???  
GG: and you are JUST NOW telling me??  
TG: uh  
TG: yes?  
GG: dont you dare question mark at me mister!  
TG: yes ma’am  
GG: that is YES DR HARLEY to you  
GG: dave!!!!  
TG: jesus jade what is it  
GG: if you dont stop by and see me i will cry  
GG: i will cry so hard  
GG: on the telescope you gave me  
GG: it will rust away and become nothing because of you  
TG: thats kind of the point of me telling you  
TG: i mean what kind of douche am i  
TG: “hey harley ill be visiting the dorm across the way from you and i guess i might wave from the window or some shit but uh yeah be seeing you”  
TG: “not like weve been waiting forever to meet each other”  
TG: “not like i am a whiny pissbaby who has never met his best girl”  
TG: “no whatever are you talking about we arent gonna see each other im just telling you to let you know what a terrible person i am”  
TG: does that sound like something i would say  
GG: no!  
GG: jeeze calm your fingers buster  
GG: is your keyboard on fire yet?  
TG: only because of my sick fires  
GG: hahaha you know it coolkid!  
GG: i will talk to you later for sure! im getting pestered rn  
GG: but youd better bet on me dragging you all over this little town!  
GG: i will show you all the flowers and plants and pretty gardens ive been working with :D  
GG: oh and theres cute shop downtown  
TG: jade  
GG: what?  
TG: calm yourself and go answer whoever is pestering you  
GG: *salutes* you got it, bro!  
TG: oh god  
TG: please never say that again  
GG: hehe :D  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:58 PM --  


 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:56 PM --  


TT: And whatever might a lady such as yourself be doing up at such an hour?  
TT: And don’t pretend to have left the tab open again. You have done that exactly never.  
TT: I see I am being ignored.  
TT: Well, perhaps tomorrow then.  
GG: no!!!  
GG: i am here!  
GG: i was talking to my friend, sorry D:  
TT: Oh. That’s fine. I’m glad you replied.  
GG: hehehe :)  
GG: whats up rose?  
TT: Nothing much.  
TT: This book is dreadfully boring. I regret purchasing it.  
TT: More accurately, I regret reading online reviews from straight people with no knowledge of how LGBT novels should be written.  
TT: So far I count at least twenty-two cliches.  
TT: Descriptions of the love interest’s “limpid cerulean eyes, like pools of the softest ocean waves glinting in the light of an orange summer sun” are plaguing these pages like a colony of E coli on the rotting intestine of a dairy cow.  
GG: rose  
GG: thats  
GG: really gross omg  
TT: So I assume you get my point then.  
GG: i do. but couldnt you have made it without being so gross?  
TT: That doesn’t sound like very much fun.  
GG: rotting cow intestines are tons of fun!!!  
GG: *sarcasmy sarcasm mcsarcastic*  
GG: anyway, i didnt know you were interested in lgbt books  
TT: So I assume you failed to notice the obvious position of the girls on the cover then?  
GG: i just thought they were friends ):  
TT: I could see why you would think that.  
TT: That being said, do you have a problem with the subject of LGBT?  
GG: no!!!!  
GG: not at all!  
GG: actually im not really straight  
GG: i mean  
GG: i dont know what i am  
GG: but i do know girls are nice  
TT: Girls are nice.  
GG: so you arent straight either?  
TT: And how might have you come to that conclusion?  
GG: oh, so you are.  
GG: sorry, i guess it was just wishful thinking and silly assumptions  
GG: ignore me hahaha  
TT: Jade. Please. Let’s spare the awkward laughter and accept that I am incredibly gay.  
GG: oh!  
GG: okay.  
GG: thats great!  
TT: Quite.  
GG: so  
GG: do you know any good books then?  
GG: you know, lgbt ones?  
TT: A few.  
TT: The unfortunate truth is I have read fanfiction with a wider range of representation. Not only that, but fanfiction seems to be accurate.  
GG: oh, so you like that stuff?  
TT: I had a brief stint into the world of Harry Potter.  
TT: I’m still something of a fan, but significantly less obsessive.  
TT: It’s regrettable in some ways. In others, I suppose I’m fond of the time I wasted on fanfiction.net.  
GG: did you ever write anything?  
TT: Nothing worth the time it would take to type out the name of it.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: but back to the books  
GG: because i havent read any lgbt books  
GG: to be honest i dont read much anymore ):  
GG: i mean i like sci-fi but the genre has cliches and i havent worked around them to find things i like so  
GG: i guess im just lazy haha  
TT: Are you interested in books about space?  
GG: a little  
GG: i mean when it includes other things  
GG: i get really excited when authors mention constellations i know but i dont want to read an entire book about silly old lyra  
GG: if that makes sense  
TT: I can understand that. If all of my reading material consisted of psychological backgrounds and terms I will never hear outside of my profession, I wouldn’t enjoy that very much. But the joy I feel when a term is used correctly… Well, that remains unmatched by anything in this known universe.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: i understand that :D  
GG: so whys the book so bad?  
TT: It’s not bad, per say.  
TT: It would be more accurate to say it’s dull.  
TT: Though there are a number of cliches and the straight couples are written far better than the same sex ones, the author does, surprisingly enough, possesses the ability to write.  
TT: Just not when it comes to gay characters. Or bisexual characters. A pity, really.  
GG: oh  
GG: well sorry your book is disappointing :(  
TT: I would like to add that the plotline seems rather trite, though the lack of a love triangle is thus far promising. The elements of the high school life certainly don’t interest me and I wish she would focus on other aspects, though I suppose the author only means to make the book more realistic.  
TT: Still. Her pacing is terrible.  
GG: then why are you still reading it?  
GG: sorry, that sounded rude D:  
GG: but seriously, if you dont like it just head back to some hp fanfiction :D  
TT: You are adorable.  
TT: But alas, I spent good money on this novel. I might as well see it through to the end.  
GG: okay, if you insist!  
GG: oh, you like cats, right?  
TT: I would say so, yes.  
GG: cool!  
GG: did you ever read those warrior cats books when you were younger?  
TT: Oh god. Yes.  
TT: Now that’s bringing back a mess of memories.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: i used to pretend to be a clan leader at recess  
GG: it would drive karkat crazy since this silly cat girl has been crushing on him since like forever and  
GG: well i dunno “and” what so  
GG: oh karkat is my bestie btw :D  
GG: except we havent talked in a while  
GG: sorry, now im rambling  
TT: It’s quite alright. We’re friends, and I don’t mind listening to you talk about things you’re worried about.  
TT: You have explicitly been avoiding the topic of this friend, so I’m curious; if he is your “bestie,” why haven’t you spoken?  
GG: urghhhh  
TT: There’s no need to answer.  
GG: no, im groaning because of him, not because of your question!  
GG: dont worry about it rose  
GG: i can tell you :D  
TT: Well. I’m grateful for that trust, then.  
GG: okay well  
GG: i moved out of my stepdads house with my mom when i was seventeen and i havent seen karkat or my ex-stepbrother since then. and i guess its just been awkward because not only do i not know how to talk to him anymore, but i just…  
GG: the last time he messaged me he said he wanted to talk about something  
GG: and i mean ive known forever that he has this crush on me so im just kind of worried he might confess and id have to turn him down and its just a huge mess  
GG: does that answer your question?  
TT: That and then some.  
TT: Why would you have to turn him down? I assume it’s because you lack any romantic or sexual attraction to him, but it’s always best to double check.  
GG: well yeah  
GG: plus it would just be terrible to say yes when i have no interest in him :/  
GG: but like i said hes my bestie and losing him would be like losing  
GG: something really important  
TT: An arm?  
GG: no! something even worse!  
TT: Ah. I see.  
TT: I’m afraid I have had little experience in this area, as I have never actually been asked out, unrequited feelings or no. But if you don’t mind my advice, I would suggest just talking to him.  
TT: If you’re proper friends and you want to remain that way, you should be able to discuss it rationally.  
TT: And perhaps he has something entirely different to talk about. I’m sure ignoring him is more painful than provided a straight “no.”  
TT: Not that you’re very good at doing anything straight.  
GG: rose!!!!!  
GG: i just snorted soda on my keyboard!  
TT: Mission accomplished.  
GG: *insert terrible meme here*  
TT: Yes, that is what I was referring to.  
GG: :D  
GG: thanks for your advice  
GG: its reassuring for sure  
GG: how did you get so smart about romance if you havent been asked out?  
GG: not only that, but how have you not been asked out????  
GG: youre amazing!  
TT: I’ve been described as “standoff-ish.” Others have less kindly provided the name “terrifying tentacle lesbian.”  
GG: omg  
TT: That being said, I’m not smart with romance. I’m smart with people.  
GG: alright then  
GG: youre really good at talking to people tho  
GG: youll be a great therapist, rose!  
TT: I’m not entirely sure what I want to do in my field. But I would like to work with people.  
GG: youre good at it  
GG: well, i think so :D  
TT: Thank you. I try.  
GG: thanks for the advice, rose. i think ill go message karkat right now!  
GG: brb :)  
TT: I’ll be waiting.  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum! --  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:31 PM--  


GG: hey karkat!  
GG: i just wanted to say im ready to talk whenever you are. and im really sorry for ignoring your; that was a shitty thing to do :(  
GG: i hope you arent too mad. well, any madder than usual  
GG: so just message me when youre ready! i guess you arent online right now, hehehe  
GG: bye!  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:41 PM--  


 

GG: he wasnt there :(  
TT: Next time, then.  
TT: It is late, you know.  
GG: yeah. i figured  
GG: i guess i got too excited to fix things  
GG: suddenly it was like “wow! solution! i can do something!!!” and i just got carried away in the moment  
TT: Understandable.  
GG: sorry for keeping you up with this  
TT: I’m the one who messaged you, Jade.  
TT: And it’s fine. I would probably be watching cat videos on YouTube if we weren’t talking, so it doesn’t matter.  
TT: This is a much more productive use of my time.  
GG: hehehe yeah  
GG: im glad you think so :D  
GG: talking to you is really great  
TT: Likewise.  


* * *

 

Jade Harley is eighteen years old and she very well might be in love.

Which is silly. Because she’s just met Rose, and Rose is a cool girl. Rose is her friend and she’s spent the last few years hating the fact that her friend fell for her.

So Jade remains quiet. Quieter than she has ever been before in her life.

* * *

 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:29 AM --  


GT: hey!  
GG: hey john :D  
GT: so karkat can’t get to a computer for a while because he’s been working for like twenty seven hours or something but he said he’ll talk to you as soon as he gets home  
GG: okay!  
GG: thanks for telling me :)  
GT: thanks for messaging him  
GT: lets talk about something else. i feel like all we ever talk about is karkat  
GG: hehe yeah…  
GG: hows school?  
GT: eh  
GT: i mean it’s alright but sleep sounds better  
GG: ikr? i spend all of my free time with my friends or asleep  
GG: how am i supposed to do homework and assignments?  
GT: trick question! you dont  
GG: and thats the truth :D  
GG: no, wait  
GG: D:  
GT: much better :)  
GT: made any new friends?  
GG: nah, just rose. but her friends are alright. oh! did dave tell you about the thing?  
GT: the thing?  
GG: the thing!  
GG: the thing, john!!!!!  
GT: lol okay  
GT: well i can see you are obviously very excited about this so i’ll just let you tell me :)  
GG: yes!!!  
GG: okay so it turns out that his ex-foster sister goes to my college and its been awhile since hes seen her so he is going to visit!!!  
GG: so i get to see him!!!!  
GT: awwww  
GT: that’s not fair!  
GT: i’m dave’s best bro  
GG: im sorry john D:  
GG: your day will come!  
GT: lol i know  
GT: and i look forward to it  
GG: yeah  
GG: daves pretty cool  
GT: the coolest  
GG: mr cool  
GT: YEAH  
GG: *slips on shades*  
GT: //cue rap number  
GG: hahaha youre still a dork  
GT: i know  
GT: i didn’t know dave had an estranged sister though  
GT: did you?  
GG: no he just mentioned it  
GG: and then he went on this tangent about how it wasnt that weird that he thought shes hot because they arent related  
GT: that sounds like dave  
GG: haha yeah  
GG: but i bet shes super pretty  
GG: i keep forgetting she doesnt actually look like dave so im imagining a girl dave  
GT: same though!  
GT: shes probably a super shy girl  
GT: like jumps at her own shadow  
GG: why do you think that?  
GT: because it would be funny  
GT: imagine dave and some shy girl trying to get along  
GG: thats almost cruel  
GG: how could you, john?  
GT: haha true  
GT: but thats just how i imagine her  
GG: maybe you just go for shy girls :)  
GG: wishful thinking will get you nowhere, dear johnny boy!  
GT: you must be confusing me with yoouu  
GG: dont be rude  
GG: but its true  
GG: then again if shes exactly like dave its the closest youll be able get to your homoerotic love affair with mr strider without actually dating him  
GT: true  
GT: i’ll have to seriously think about it then :)  
GT: i didn’t consider that  
GG: arent you glad you have me?  
GT: incredibly  
GG: lol  
GT: got to go jade  
GT: but it was gr8 talking with you!  
GT: i miss you :*(  
GG: i miss you too john :(  
GT: see you later then  


\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:57 AM --  


 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 10:12 AM --  


TT: Sorry to bother you with such a sudden question, but I was wondering if you know anything about music.  
GG: its not a problem!  
GG: music? why music?  
TT: I find myself in an odd situation.  
GG: oh. well, do explain then :3  
TT: As a long-term student of violin, it’s well-known to a few select individuals how far my skills extend. I have, after all, been playing since I was three.  
GG: thats a long time!  
TT: Indeed.  
TT: And as I am accomplished and certain things become available to those who accomplish things, I have been offered a position as a violin tutor for a ten-year-old girl. She’s the niece of one of my professors, if you care to know the specifics. While I know I can inculcate her, there’s something I’m not so confident in.  
GG: okay  
GG: so what is that then?  
TT: I’ll just say it outright. I can’t read music.  
GG: you… cant read music?  
TT: Not at all.  
GG: do you need to be able to read in order to play?  
TT: No, but it would help if she was introduced to sight-reading.  
GG: oh okay. that makes sense  
GG: i can actually read music! i tried playing flute once, so ive practiced it. im more familiar with bass tabs though  
GG: but i can help for sure! at least with the basics so you can help her.  
TT: I would be grateful. Our first lesson is in two weeks’ time and I would love to hone my skills before that point.  
TT: If you’re willing.  
GG: sure!  
GG: i mean we hang out a lot anyway. might as well be productive too!  
GG: what do you know about reading music right now?  
TT: I know what a b-note looks like.  
GG: ...is that it?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Best of luck to you, Miss Harley.  
GG: if i cry its your fault rose  
TT: I will take full credit for that.  
GG: hehe  
GG: im free whenever you need me?  
TT: Even now?  
GG: well not now  
GG: im waiting for a friend to come on  
GG: sorry D:  
TT: That’s understandable. I wasn’t expecting you to be ready to leap to it anyway. I shouldn’t have been so eager.  
GG: eager is fine!  
GG: i like spending time with you  
TT: Thank you for that clarification.  
GG: no need for the sarcasm  
TT: There is always need for the sarcasm.  
TT: That being said, I fail to recognize the sarcasm here.  
GG: were you not being sarcastic?  
TT: Believe it or not, my psyche can handle only so much insincerity before I reject any and all human interaction.  
GG: whoda thunk?  
TT: Indeed.  
GG: you would get along with dave well i think  
GG: have i mentioned dave? i know karkat and john come up a lot but i dont know about dave  
TT: I believe his name has been mentioned.  
TT: Though I am not fully versed in the world of Strider.  
GG: haha  
GG: i dont remember saying his name but i must have at some point  
GG: how did you even remember that?  
TT: I have my secrets.  
GG: sooooo…  
GG: a wizard never reveals her secrets?  
TT: I appreciate the accommodation.  
TT: But yes, about Dave. What makes you think we would get along?  
GG: you would play off each other well. your humor feeds into his well  
GG: plus i think you have the patience to deal with him which is a rare thing  
TT: Yet another of my blessings.  
GG: and you seem to have a large number of them!  
TT: I swear, you are the most adorable person I have ever met.  
GG: :D  
GG: thanks  
TT: I look forward to meeting Mister Strider then.  
TT: Which I assume will happen at some point since he seems to be a good friend of yours.  
GG: he is!!!  
GG: hes my best bro  
GG: karkat is my best friend  
GG: john is my best bro in the literal sense  
TT: You have a lot of good friends, Jade.  
GG: i know  
GG: i hope you know youre included in that :)  
TT: I assumed as much.  
GG: sorry to leave suddenly, but karkat is finally online!!!  
GG: i will be back later if you dont mind waiting  
TT: Not a bit.  
TT: I warn you that I might be silent at first. I should be studying.  
TT: And writing an essay.  
TT: And doing anything but screwing around on the internet.  
GG: i believe in you!!!  
GG: you can do your work :D  
GG: ttyl  
TT: Goodbye for now.  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum! --  


 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:32 PM--  


CG: YOU THERE?  
GG: i am now!  
GG: sorry i was online with a college buddy :)  
GG: she was keeping me  
CG: THAT’S FINE.  
CG: SO  
CG: WHAT’S UP?  
GG: nothing much. doing the college thing. how about with you?  
CG: I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE CAPABLE OF USING PERIODS  
CG: NOT MUCH HERE EITHER. I JUST GOT OFF MY SHIFT.  
GG: john mentioned that  
GG: new job?  
CG: NO, HARLEY. I AM OBVIOUSLY STILL WORKING AT THAT SAME SHITTY PART-TIME JOB AT THE FUCKING MALL.  
CG: DURING THE SPAN OF FIVE MONTHS, I HAVE NOT ACTUALLY QUIT THE WORST JOB I HAVE EVER HAD.  
CG: YES I FUCKING HAVE A NEW JOB.  
GG: jeez karkat  
GG: shouty much?  
CG: WERE YOU HOPING FOR A FUCKING MIRACLE?  
GG: what do you mean  
CG: FIVE MONTHS. I LEFT FOR CAMP FIVE MONTHS AGO. IT HAS BEEN FIVE MONTHS SINCE YOU’VE SAID A SINGLE WORD TO ME. I MEAN, NORMALLY I’D UNDERSTAND SOMEONE IGNORING ME CONSIDER HOW FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE I CAN BE, BUT YOU, JADE HARLEY, ARE NOT THIS BAD AT COMMUNICATING.  
CG: SO LET’S SETTLE THIS: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?  
GG: D:  
CG: DON’T YOU “D:” ME.  
GG: i guess i shouldnt be surprised  
GG: that was a really shitty thing to do to you karkat and i am sorry  
GG: i did miss you if thats worth anything  
CG: AS NICE AS THAT WAS TO SEE ON THE SCREEN, IT ANSWERED EXACTLY ZERO PERCENT OF MY QUESTION.  
GG: ugh yeah youre right  
GG: okay so  
GG: i guess i was just worried  
GG: i mean you said you had something to talk to me about and i just panicked  
GG: i didnt know what to think!  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO WORRISOME TO YOU THAT IT COULD BE *PUT OFF*?  
GG: youd be surprised  
GG: its nothing. i was just being silly  
GG: i realize that now and im really really sorry  
CG: YEAH WELL  
CG: THANKS  
CG: SORRY FOR DROPPING THAT ON YOU  
GG: do you still want to talk about it?  
CG: I’LL BRING IT UP LATER.  
GG: you just want to make me worry more dont you?  
CG: HEH  
CG: A BIT  
CG: BUT THAT WASN’T THE INTENTION.  
CG: WE COULD CATCH UP INSTEAD. JOHN AND DAVE HAVE BEEN AVOIDING MENTIONING YOU.  
CG: WELL, JOHN HAS. DAVE HAS NO SENSE OF HUMAN DECENCY AND TALKS ABOUT YOU WAY TOO MUCH.  
CG: JUST FUCKING GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY AND KISS THE GIRL.  
GG: we arent like that!  
CG: BEFORE YOU TYPE OUT A HUGE RANT ON THE SUBJECT OF YOUR GENITAL PREFERENCES, PLEASE TAKE A STEP BACK AND REALIZE THE DEFINITION OF “TEASING.”  
GG: im sorry to admit that i was just in the middle of typing something out when i got that message  
CG: I FIGURED  
CG: ANYWAY, DAVE MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT A SISTER AND A GIRL YOU SEEM TO BE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR. THOUGH IN MANY MORE WORDS WITH SOME VULGARITIES AND METAPHORS I WOULDN’T DARE REPEAT  
CG: HONESTLY, HIS POOR GODDAMN BRAIN. STRIDER THOUGHT PATTERNS GIVE ME A HEADACHE.  
GG: hahaha yeah  
GG: but daves cool  
GG: B)  
GG: wait what girl?  
GG: rose?  
CG: UH, MAYBE?  
CG: I MEAN I HAVEN’T HAD THE PRIVILEGE OF LEARNING HER NAME SO I CAN’T CONFIRM THAT  
CG: ARE YOU INSINUATING THERE MAY IN FACT BE MULTIPLE HOT LADIES VYING FOR YOUR ELUSIVE HAND IN MATRIMONY?  
GG: you have to stop talking to dave because you are starting to sound a loooot like him you know  
CG: DEAR CHRIST. YOU’RE RIGHT.  
CG: I HAVEN’T EVEN NOTICED UNTIL NOW.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: whatever has become of you karkat?  
CG: KARKAT VANTAS IS NO MORE. ALL THAT IS LEFT IS THIS WHINING LACKADAISICAL RAZZMATAZZ OF GO FUCK YOURSELF IN THE ASS, SHAPED SOLELY BY THE HANDS OF DAVE FUCKING STRIDER.  
GG: well if thats the case then i really dont see the difference :D  
CG: ...NONE OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID GOES WITH THAT EMOJI.  
GG: ive said this to dave before but ill say it to you too  
GG: i didnt know you and dave were such good friends  
CG: WOW WAY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT, HARLEY. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT DISINTEREST FOR HERE OR TO GO?  
GG: :P  
CG: I THINK FRIENDS MIGHT BE A STRETCH.  
CG: OVERALL DAVE STRIDER IS LESS HUMAN SLUDGE AND SHAMEFUL, PUTRID WASTE LIKE YOU AND ME AND MORE A COMPLEX SERIES OF PARADOXICAL STATEMENTS AND RED TEXT. THE RED TEXT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO NOTE, FOR WHATEVER GOD FORSAKEN REASON.  
CG: IT’S IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT HUMAN SLUDGE DOES IN FACT RANK HIGHER ON THE SCALE OF THINGS THAT DON’T FUCKING SUCK THAN PARADOXICAL STATEMENTS.  
GG: you talked yourself in a circle thats actually kind of beautiful  
CG: THANK YOU VERY MUCH  
CG: BUT ALSO FUCK YOU VERY MUCH BECAUSE THAT IS NOT AT ALL WHAT I WAS GOING FOR AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT  
GG: heh  
GG: but im glad you and dave are friends. i always wanted the two of you to get along better  
GG: when you look past the surfaces of the two of you karkat strider and dave vantas are very similar  
CG: YOU GOT THAT A LITTLE BIT BACKWARDS  
GG: fine karkat and dave strider  
CG: YOU MONUMENTAL FUCKWIT  
CG: NO. NADA. NEVER. THERE ARE LITERALLY NOT ENOUGH ITERATIONS OF THE WORD “NO” IN THE WORLD FOR ME TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I MEAN IT. NO MATTER THE LANGUAGE, THE INTONATION, OR THE SENTENCE, YOU WILL NEVER PROPERLY UNDERSTAND THE DISAPPOINTMENT I FEEL AS OF THIS MOMENT.  
GG: you are adorable  
CG: DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF.  
GG: i love you too karkat  
GG: you should tell him how you feel!  
CG: OH MY GOD.  
CG: WHAT PART OF THAT TRANSLATED TO “I WANT STRIDER’S DICK?”  
GG: all of it!  
GG: i mean have you even met yourself?  
GG: first step to a karkat vantas crush is act like you hate them until you realize you love them  
GG: second is talk about their genitals more than necessary  
CG: DEAR CHRIST JUST STOP BEFORE THIS GOES PLACES YOU REGRET  
GG: hehehe love you too  
CG: NOT A SINGLE PART OF ME IS INTERESTED IN DAVE STRIDER, SO YOU MAY NOW KINDLY SHUT YOUR ANNOYING FACEHOLE. ACTUALLY, THAT WOULD BE AMAZING. I MIGHT EVEN PAY YOU.  
GG: you would???  
CG: FUCK NO. I’M A BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT.  
CG: HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BOTHERING ME AND GO TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING?  
GG: girlfriend?  
GG: oh! rose!  
GG: not my girlfriend, unfortunately D:  
CG: I SO FUCKING CALLED IT  
CG: I WISH YOU WELL IN YOUR SHITTY LOVE LIFE  
GG: well at least i know my galpal aint straight so i have more of a chance than you  
CG: GOING FOR THE KILLSHOT. OW.  
CG: AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK NEVER USE THE TERM GALPAL AGAIN. I’M BEGGING YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY DISGUSTING, POSSIBLY NON-EXISTENT HEART.  
CG: AND NO, YOU WILL NOT BE PAID.  
GG: pfffft  
GG: go away already you nerd ive got a girl to sweep off her feet  
CG: HAHAHAHA  
CG: I CAN’T IMAGINE JADE HARLEY AS A SUAVE SEDUCTRESS, NO MATTER WHAT CONTEXT IT’S IN.  
GG: shut up :P  
CG: PFFFFFT  
CG: OH MY GOD THERE ARE LITERAL TEARS HAPPENING HERE.  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:28 PM --  


CG: HAHA ALRIGHT  
CG: TALK TO YOU LATER  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:58 PM --  


GG: i have returned!  
TT: I see that.  
TT: And how did it go?  
GG: better than i thought!  
GG: i mean he was pretty mad at first but we worked things out and i realize ive been pretty stupid haha  
GG: im just glad he let me explain myself  
GG: oh! and he seems pretty chummy with dave these days  
GG: i wonder if anythings going on there  
TT: I wouldn’t be surprised.  
GG: :o  
TT: I mean, from what you’ve told me about Dave. He seems open to any sort of relationship as long as it’s built on a mutual respect and compassion. So as long as that reigns true for both Karkat and Dave, maybe it will “be a thing.” Maybe not.  
GG: oh okay that makes sense  
GG: i was just confused because it really sounded like you were talking about it like you knew them haha  
GG: anyway it doesnt matter because youre right as always  
GG: hehe  
TT: What is it?  
GG: nothing  
GG: i was thinking about something and it made me happy  
TT: And, pray tell, what might that be?  
GG: well okay  
GG: i was just talking to karkat about the same thing and he kept referring to my friend as my girlfriend  
GG: i mean i kind of argued a bit at first but it did make me happy to think about. thats probably kind of silly hahaha  
TT: Not at all.  
TT: It’s kind of cute.  
GG: really :o  
TT: Well, I’d say that’s just my opinion.  
GG: still  
GG: thanks! :D  
TT: Not a problem.  
TT: I’m glad you and Karkat were able to make up. I’d like to meet him one day.  
GG: i would like that as well!  
GG: hehehe the truth is i have no idea how you two would interact  
GG: but thats part of what id look forward to!  
TT: I had a feeling that would be the case.  
TT: Sorry to run off all of a sudden, but duty calls.  
TT: And by duty I mean homework.  
TT: And by homework I mean a long paper due tomorrow because I have poor time management and an addiction to Harry Potter. But we both already knew that.  
GG: true  
GG: alright! see you around!  
GG: we will need to plan for music studying or whatever you want to call it.  
TT: I almost forgot.  
GG: tomorrow works for me. just message me whenever you want to come over  
GG: unless i should go to your room?  
TT: Either is fine.  
GG: okay! i will await your message then  
GG: bye rose!!!  
TT: Goodbye, Jade. See you around.  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:10 PM --  


* * *

 

It’s a little before eleven in the morning when Jade heads over to Rose’s the next day, her old sheet music in hand. She isn’t sure how sheet music for violin works or how it’s different from flute sheet music, but at least she knows the notes are universal. Besides, the internet exists for a reason; if Jade messes up somehow, she’ll research and fix it next time she and Rose meet up. Though messing up in front of Rose, especially when her new job depends on this, isn’t an appealing notion. Actually, feeding her own left foot to piranhas sounds more appealing than that. But she’s Jade Harley, and she knows everything is fixable if she tries.

She knocks of Rose’s door and waits patiently while the music inside is paused and covers shuffle. Rose greets her with bedhead and a smile. Her usual dark lipstick has been abandoned for now, and Jade can tell she’s woken up pretty recently so she can’t blame her for that. Rose looks good, makeup or no anyway.

Rose’s room is not the cleanest, which is a surprise to her. Jade’s own room is organized chaos, but Rose seems to have no system. There’s yarn everywhere, even tangled in her roommate’s lamp. Dear lord, Jade is almost glad she didn’t get stuck with Rose as a roommate.

“So,” Jade says. “Um.”

Rose gestures to the bed. “You can sit there. Sorry for the mess.”

Jade smiles and shrugs. “It’s okay. Feferi - my roommate - isn’t the neatest person either.” It’s the truth. Feferi still hasn’t cleaned up the entire container of fish food she spilled three weeks ago.

Jade sits down on the bed, setting down her flute case and the books of sheet music. She hasn’t really done much playing for a while, but she remembers the finger positions, just in case a demonstration is required. Though she doubts it. Rose seems like someone who picks things up pretty quickly, and Jade has witnessed it herself. If her music reading is anything like her normal reading, she’ll get it in maybe a week. Which would be a pity, because despite general nervousness Jade’s been looking forward to helping Rose with this. Now she just has to not mess up and everything will be good.

Rose sits across from her in a wheeled desk chair, her violin resting in her lap. The stick thingy violinists use to play is settled in her right hand (Jade’s never learned the name of that thing. She probably should.)

“Alright! Let’s start with this.” Jade pulls out a piece of blank paper and carefully draws out some shaky lines to represent the sheet music. She label each line between the lines with a letter. “I assume you know this part of it. The notes between these are F, A, C, and E. Or FACE. That makes it easier to remember. “ She writes each letter above the dot between the line, drawing a little smiley face in each dot. “And the lines are A, G, B, D, F. At least, that’s the standard for flute. And it’s okay if you have to write the letter above the note; a lot of musicians do that.”

She holds out the paper for Rose to see, pushing her glasses up her nose. Rose nods and raises her violin, playing each note in turn. “Okay,” Rose says. “Thanks again for this.”

Jade smiles at her friend. “Not a problem. Oh, and don’t forget…”

* * *

 

The lesson goes off without a hitch. Jade can admit to the warm feeling of triumph that’s left in her system as she treks back to her dorm. It evaporates at the sight of Feferi’s ex, who she hasn’t seen in a while and certainly has not been missed.

“Hey, Eridan,” she says with a bit of sigh, fumbling for her keys around her flute case.

“Hey, Harley,” he greets in response. “Need some help?”

“No, thanks,” Jade replies as politely as possible. It’s in the process of messing with her pockets that she realizes she’s forgotten a majority of her songbooks. “Oh, shit.”

With that, she gives up and drops all of her stuff to the ground, causing Eridan to jump.

“Uh, is Fef in?” he asks.

“I just got back. I have no idea,” she answers honestly, if not with a tone of obvious annoyance. “I can check as soon as I open this door.” If I have my keys, she thinks privately.

From behind her, footsteps echo down the hallway. And then there’s Rose, music books in hand. Jade’s small handbag, which usually contains a pen, wallet, keys, and capstick is slung over her shoulder.

“You left these,” Rose says, offering out Jade’s things. Jade’s face brightens to a smile.

“Thanks!”

“Hey, Rose.” And there’s Eridan, interrupting before anything else is said.

“Hello yourself, Eridan,” Rose replies. “What brings you here?”

He gestures to the door with his thumb in a bit of a violent way. “Her roommate’s my girlfriend,” he says.

“Ex,” Jade adds pointedly. Eridan glares. Rose just raises an eyebrow.

“Have you been bothering Jade, Eridan?” she asks as though she’s surprised. “I really expected better of you.”

“You lost the right to expect anything of me when you started ignoring me,” he says. “And that virus was a nasty touch. I didn’t know you could code.”

“Two friends of mine collaborated and made it. Just for you.” Rose smiles a deadly smile. Jade is impressed by the potency of it and sincerely wishes Rose never directs that look at her.

“Wow, I feel special now,” Eridan mutters. “Whatever. Fef isn’t worth my time.” Whether he believes that or he just wants to get away from Rose, he’s gone before Jade has a chance to add to a conversation she doesn’t want to add to in the first place. When he disappears down the stairs, Jade shoots Rose a look of confusion.

Rose’s response is an innocent smile and a, “What did you do to your flute?”

* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:53 PM --  


TG: plans have been finalized  
GG: great!  
TG: ill be leaving for bumfuck nowhere on the 19th of december  
TG: we will have a marvelous week to act like jags together and then i will return to the sunny paradise of texas  
TG: oh glorious snow, how i look forward to your cold embrace  
GG: hehehe  
GG: im just glad things have been decided finally!  
TG: ditto  
GG: im so excited!!  
TG: also ditto  
TG: hopefully you egbert-harley siblings wont end up warring for my affections  
TG: john is heartbroken he wont be seeing this beautiful face in person first  
TG: not that you can blame him  
GG: pft  
GG: we will video chat with him or something!  
GG: and i will meet your sister :D  
TG: yeah for sure  
TG: speaking of sisters  
TG: well of girls i guess not sisters  
TG: karkles shared with me your intentions for this rose girl  
TG: im not sure i approve of her for my lil harley  
TG: youll have to bring her around for dinner sometime  
GG: dave omg  
GG: that wont be happening and you are not my father  
TG: that my secret  
TG: jade. i am your father  
GG: *luke skywalker scream*  
TG: *darth vader breathing*  
GG: if anyone ever saw the real dork you are your reputation would be ruined  
GG: i could sell these chat logs to the paparazzi or something  
TG: paparazzi take photos from bushes  
TG: it wouldnt do you much good to sell these to them  
TG: like i can put you contact with some magazines thatll give you some good prices  
GG: you are literally no fun to tease  
TG: harley please  
TG: i let karkat sell one of my selfies once do you really think id have a problem with this  
GG: what??  
GG: seriously??  
TG: he needed the money okay  
TG: thats what bros do  
GG: dave you are the best person i swear  
TG: aw thanks that warms my heart  
TG: well if i had a heart it would  
TG: coolkids gotta give those up to achieve the top tier of cool you know  
GG: haha yeah i think youve mentioned that before  
TG: but back to the real problem  
TG: are you going to kiss the girl or not  
TG: sha la la la and all that  
TG: little mermaid style. play a little instrument and tip the boat over  
GG: its november there will be no boats happening here  
GG: also that is none of your business mister strider  
GG: though i am very glad to hear you are interested in who i lock lips with  
TG: hell i know a thing or two about passionate embraces  
GG: pffft i know dave  
TG: no seriously you gotta kiss the girl  
GG: and why to i gotta kiss the girl  
TG: uh cuz shes perfect for you and you love her and she loves you  
GG: how would you know that?  
TG: shit because anyone who doesnt like you back is a complete fucking idiot  
TG: duh  
GG: well  
GG: alright  
GG: if you say so :P  
TG: i say so  
GG: yes i get that  
TG: so you going to do it or what  
GG: yes  
TG: really?  
GG: no!  
TG: not cool  
GG: why are you so invested in this?  
TG: because you like her and itd be great for you to be happy with someone whos good  
TG: also because you seriously need some dating experience its sad how little you really know  
GG: well  
GG: youre rude and ugly  
TG: wow okay  
TG: ugly i can take but rude is just pushing it jade  
GG: im kidding dave i love you i promise  
TG: ditto  
GG: you love you too?  
TG: well yeah obviously who did you think i was talking about  
TG: you?  
TG: psh nah  
GG: ouch D:  
GG: 3  
TG: no but im curious now  
TG: why dont you tap that fine lalonde ass  
GG: well one because the rest of her is pretty nice too  
GG: and two because it would just be embarrassing to ask her and then get turned down  
GG: plus id hate to put her in the same position i was with karkat because  
GG: well  
GG: it was shitty  
GG: then again shes smarter than me so shed probably figure out something  
TG: i am going to stop you for a hot second here  
TG: go bandage your fingertips or something while the adults talk  
TG: rose absolutely likes you and i think it would be a great idea for you to at least talk to her about it  
GG: and how would you know this?  
TG: im actually a wizard  
TG: shit harley i messaged her you dork  
TG: tentacleTherapist  
TG: duh  
GG: oh  
GG: WAIT  
GG: you not only talked about me but talked about my CRUSH on her????  
TG: no  
GG: ?  
GG: i am waiting for further explanation  
TG: i just started talking to her  
TG: “what are you intentions with my pure innocent virgin daughter”  
TG: “she doesnt even know what a dick is for christs sake”  
GG: rose is cis i think  
TG: yo that aint the point  
TG: her intentions are not innocent and as your father i dont approve but as your friend i know youd better jump on that chance you got there  
GG: a sincere dave strider is hard to deal with  
TG: oh shut up  
GG: :D  
TG: this is very serious  
GG: mm hm yes serious  
GG: this is my serious face  
GG: :|  
TG: kiss the girl harley  
TG: kiss the girl  
GG: maybe one day  
GG: but not everything is about kissing the girl you know!  
GG: even if the girl is very pretty and smart and plays violin very well  
GG: and maybe a certain someone else really likes watching her play the violin too!  
TG: you arent helping yourself at all here  
GG: okay mister romance expert lets hear about YOUR success in kissing the girl then  
TG: i have absolutely no fucking clue what youre talking about  
TG: maybe you should go to bed before these delusions get worse  
GG: haha yeah because the only way youd ever get a date is in my delusions  
TG: fuck alright i walked into that  
TG: but seriously theres no girl  
TG: why would you even think that  
GG: you are adorable dave  
GG: its okay we can talk about it later!  
TG: or we could talk about something that isnt a complete waste of time  
GG: that doesnt sound like a whole lot of fun though D:  
TG: i feel for you. i really do  
TG: no wait thats a lie  
GG: okay!!!  
GG: subject dropped  
GG: your angry adorable girl shall never be brought up again  
TG: adorable may be a stretch  
GG: you keep digging yourself into this hole!!  
TG: its amusing  
TG: also i have no idea what youre talking about  
TG: nope. no girl here  
TG: no singing lobsters earlier  
GG: was that what that was?  
TG: shit i dont know i havent seen that movie in years  
GG: i always thought sebastian was a crab  
GG: it would be ironic  
TG: true  
TG: but he doesnt look a lot like a crab  
TG: then again its a cartoon so artistic liberties man  
GG: yo dawg i hear that  
TG: jesus  
TG: i might have to pay you to say that in real life when we meet because i cannot imagine you saying that  
GG: thats kind of why i said it!  
GG: i mean i wouldnt normally  
TG: well i got that much  
GG: :D  
TG: oh no my one weakness  
TG: adorable emoticons  
TG: shit you just know me too well huh  
GG: i do!!  
GG: which is why i have one last thing to say before leaving  
GG: because believe it or not i should probably go to bed  
TG: bed is for posers  
GG: i guess i am a poser then :P  
GG: but dave  
TG: what  
GG: kiss  
GG: the  
GG: girl  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:51 AM --

TG: no  
TG: goddammit you left  
TG: and i never even got to interrupt you  
TG: please explain how that is fair  
TG: anyway night  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 8:45 AM --  


GG: so i have a question  
TT: Do continue.  
GG: i mean feel free to say “wow jade that is absolutely none of your beeswax!!” but i thought i might as well since ive been curious  
TT: You have yet to clarify what your question actually is.  
GG: i needed to say that though  
TT: I can understand that.  
TT: What is it?  
GG: so about eridan  
GG: i guess im just interested how the two of you fit together?  
GG: i mean it sounded like you had some sort of past dealings?  
TT: Wow Jade that is absolutely none of your beeswax.  
TT: However, I don’t see the harm in sharing this particular series of events with you.  
GG: wouldnt that just be a story?  
TT: I feel that would be too overarching to describe this. It’s really more of a few scenes throughout the years.  
GG: years??  
TT: Eridan and I had previously occupied many of the same online spaces. Believe it or not, he was actually standable when the communication occurred through a screen. I happened to meet him here a few days after I started attending, though he doesn’t go to college himself. Goodness knows why.  
TT: He began to get a bit too friendly. I don’t think he entirely understood the whole “lesbian” thing very well.  
TT: Needless to say the friendship didn’t last very long in real life. Subsequently, my sister and her friend, who also do not seem to like Eridan very much  
TT: By which I mean they might actually hang him from his hair on a flagpole, so it’s more of an intense hatred for him than anything else  
TT: I believe I got sidetracked  
GG: your sister and her friend  
TT: Yes.  
TT: My sister and her friend send Eridan a rather nasty virus to deter him from further interaction with me. It’s not as though I requested it, but I can’t complain.  
TT: I think it very nearly blew his computer up.  
GG: how do you even accomplish that???  
TT: Beats me.  
GG: that is terrifying D:  
TT: I’m honestly just impressed.  
TT: Anyway, does that answer your question?  
GG: um  
GG: yes!  
TT: Good.  
TT: I’ll talk to you later. I’m heading off to class now.  
TT: I might actually be late  
GG: I’m sorry D:  
TT: It’s my own fault  
TT: If I’m late again, we’ll have to make it worth it next time.  
GG: um  
GG: yes! that sounds like a plan  
TT: I’ll take my leave then.  
GG: bye rose!  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:03 AM --  


 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:14 AM --  


TT: I was, in fact, late.  
GG: D:  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:14 AM --  


 

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:42 AM --  


GT: so when’s the wedding?  
GG: not you too!  
GT: i would never give up a perfectly good chance to tease you  
GT: :)  
GG: :(  
GT: so are you excited?  
GG: for the wedding???  
GT: no!  
GT: for dave to visit  
GG: oh! yes!  
GG: two weeks, three days, seven hours!!!  
GG: and it already snowed :/  
GT: get on my level, jade  
GT: it’s been snowing since october here  
GG: i like snow  
GT: me too  
GT: just not when i have to bike to class  
GG: lol yeah that makes sense  
GG: i have to walk  
GT: you live on campus!  
GT: i feel no sympathy for you  
GG: the heating system isnt that great ill have you know  
GT: okay slight sympathy  
GT: but only for the times you’re in the dorm  
GG: hehe  
GG: good  
GG: im going to text you a picture  
GT: neat  
GT: where is that?  
GG: this coffee shop by campus  
GG: its really nice :)  
GG: rose invited me out for some coffee after her class  
GG: she ran into a friend though so im hanging out for a bit while she catches up  
GT: haha sounds cool  
GT: it’s a cute place  
GT: i like the window decor  
GG: i know!!  
GG: i think they had some kids cut up the snowflakes but i dont know  
GT: the frost is a nice touch  
GG: lol yeah but we cant control that  
GT: tru  
GT: damn now i really want hot chocolate  
GT: ill ask karkat for some  
GG: good luck!!  
GT: he said no :(  
GG: aw :(  
GT: actually he said “dammit egbert you’d think you’re incapable of moving out from beneath your shitty blanket with how little you’ve approached me in the past week and when you finally do you ask me for shit. fuck you and fuck this weather, i’m not getting you anything.”  
GG: that sounds more like karkat  
GT: there was more cursing i think. i only got the gist of it  
GG: i usually tune out halfway through so thats okay  
GT: i’d better go heat some milk up as a peace offering  
GT: he might shank me in my sleep otherwise  
GG: if he does tell him hell answer to me  
GT: he doesn’t seem to care  
GG: D:  
GG: that jerk!  
GT: pft  
GT: there i texted you a picture of the most glorious cup of cocoa in the world  
GG: geez john!!  
GG: thats beautiful!  
GT: hehe  
GT: i added a lil bit of cinnamon to the whipped cream  
GG: the slice of strawberry sets it off nicely  
GG: it looks like an instagram picture  
GT: i’ll send it to dave  
GT: he says he is sexually attracted to the hot chocolate  
GT: i told him not to put his dick in my hot chocolate  
GT: put it in karkat’s instead  
GG: john!!!  
GG: ew  
GT: funny though  
GG: pft yeah a little  
GT: karkat has accepted the offering. peace is restored to the kingdom  
GT: also he says hi  
GG: hi, karkat!!  
GT: :P  


 

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:39 AM --  


CG: HI JADE  
GG: hi karkat! :D  
GG: whats up?  
CG: I’D RATHER NOT MESSAGE YOU VIA JOHN EGBERT, THAT’S ALL.  
CG: I NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU’RE FREE ANYMORE.  
GG: always!  
GG: this is america, dammit!  
CG: YOU KNOW NOTHING OF POLITICS, YOU INNOCENT CHILD.  
GG: hehe yeah thats true  
GG: no but seriously i have a lot of free time  
GG: well more than youd think  
GG: i should probably study more  
CG: NAH, YOU’RE NATURALLY PRETTY SMART.  
CG: YOU’LL DO FINE IF YOU PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS  
CG: UNLESS YOU’RE STILL STAYING UP LATE TO TALK TO ROSE, IN WHICH CASE CONSIDER THIS YOUR SCOLDING:  
CG: DON’T FUCKING DO THAT FOR CHRIST’S SAKE.  
GG: alright mom  
GG: i have so many parents all of a sudden  
CG: WHAT?  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] sent carcinoGeneticist [CG] the file whydave.jpeg --  


CG: OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK?  
GG: dont ask me!  
GG: but now you are my parents  
GG: sorry i dont make the rules i just follow them  
CG: WHEN WAS THIS A RULE?  
GG: well you just acted like a mom and dave is apparently my weird bro dad so now you are married and i have two new parents  
GG: and thats the rule  
CG: NOT THAT I DON’T ENJOY THIS CONFUSING KNOTTED HELL OF A SITUATION, BUT I DON’T FOLLOW.  
CG: I’D ALSO LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT NO, I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER.  
CG: AND ALSO THIS MAKES NO SENSE SO IT WOULD BE INCREDIBLY FUCKING APPRECIATED IF YOU WOULD CUT THAT SHIT OUT  
GG: haha okay  
GG: john stopped messaging me btw  
GG: whats he up to?  
CG: INSTILLING HIS HOT CHOCOLATE WITH PERFECTION AND LOVE.  
CG: THERE’S NO WAY IT’LL LOOK AS COOL AS MINE  
GG: so he gave you the strawberry one then  
GG: i mean the one dave put his dick in  
CG: WHAT THE FESTERING FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?  
GG: it is a mystery!  
GG: *spooky ghost noises*  
CG: ALRIGHT, IT’S SAFE TO SAY THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION HAS BEEN A WASTE OF TIME. THANKS, BUT NO THANKS. AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET YOUR HEAD PLACED CORRECTLY BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR FOODCHUTE NEXT TIME.  
GG: wait!  
CG: WHAT?  
GG: have a nice day :D  
CG: ...YOU, TOO.  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:53 AM --  


 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 11:54 AM --  


TT: Hello there.  
GG: shit, sorry! ill get off now  
TT: :)  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum! --  


 

* * *

 

Rose slides the disposable cup across the table to her, sitting down in the chair opposite with legs crossed. When Jade looks up from her phone, the girl is smiling. Well, at least she’s amused.

Jade feels her face grow warm as she says, “Sorry about that. I was talking to John and Karkat.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I know I spent a while talking to the barista,” Rose sips at her coffee, staring at Jade curiously over the tabletop. Jade can’t entirely read that stare, but it feels like she’s an experiment under observation.

“Where do you know her from?” Jade asks.

“Oh, just a class,” Rose smiles a private sort of smile to herself. “She seems to be awfully interested in me.”

“You mean…?”

“Her blatant flirting. She’s pretty, but I’m not interested myself. What about you?”

Jade makes a point of glancing to the counter, where a shapely girl with stunning brown eyes stands. Brown might be incorrect; it’s more of an amber.

“She’s pretty,” Jade agrees.

“I do believe she’s here from India for the year,” Rose continues. “It would be a shame to end up being separated.”

“Yeah.”

Rose looks at her in that same curious, intent way as before. She has a habit of that, Jade thinks. Like people are such an interesting new species. Perhaps Rose herself is some sort of alien, put on earth to observe humans. That would explain the staring.

No, that’s just silly.

“I’d prefer to date someone I knew I could stay with for a while,” Rose says.

“Yeah. I get that.” Jade nods in agreement, stirring a straw in her coffee. It’s far too hot to drink yet, especially with a straw, but she likes straws. Big deal.

Jade notices the warmth of a hand on hers too late and looks down to see Rose’s gloved fingers tapping on the back of her own hand. She takes that in for a moment, saying nothing. Outside, snow swirls down and the chill against the window sends fog up against the glass.

It’s a grey morning, and Jade has never felt more comfortable with a grey morning before in her life.

 

* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:31 PM --  


TG: yo getting on the plane soon  
GG: !!!!  
TG: yes !!!! indeed  
TG: text you when i land  
GG: :DDDDDD  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:33 PM --  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 5:33 PM --  


GG: hes on his way!!!!  
GT: :o  
GT: finally!  
GG: john!!!!  
GT: yes????  
GG: i am so excited!!!!  
GT: i know!!!!  
GT: next time we talk, dave strider will be in town with you!  
GT: you will have met dave strider in person!!  
GG: :DDDD  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 5:37 PM --  


* * *

 

Jade had been in the airport a few times during her life, and alone there only once. It’s a comfort to know that she won’t be alone for long, though.

She’s almost bouncing with excitement and she has a feeling she looks at least half her age at the moment. The Christmas crowd at the airport is incredible; Jade’s never travelled during the holidays because of the cost. She never plans ahead for that to be feasible. To Dave Strider, that doesn’t matter. Luckily.

She keeps her eyes peeled, scanning the crowd for that familiar platinum hair and the dark shades all Striders used to display dominance. Or whatever they were for. Who knew, honestly.

Maybe it’s how focused she is on her goal to spot Dave before he spots her that causes her to lose at her own game. But it’s a relief that the guy who throws her faux fur hood over her head isn’t a complete stranger.

She yanks down her hood as she turns to look at whoever just invaded her personal space bubble. “Dave!” she exclaims, and finds herself throwing her arms around him in a warm hug. He pulls off his stumble as an elegant twirl, spinning Jade around once before he sets her back down.

“Good to see you, too.”

And Jade can’t believe she’s hearing his voice in person, without a webcam and a crappy laptop speaker between them. John is going to be so jealous.

* * *

 

Jade accompanies him to his hotel, which is actually just a local inn since the only hotel in town was booked completely. Afterwards, Dave insists in his way to see her campus. (“Come on, Harley. I gotta know if it’s worthy of my little girl.” “That’s a little weird, Dave.” “You started it.”)

“So,” she begins as they trek through a foot of snow from the inn to the campus, which could be closer but they’ll manage. “When are you going to see your sister?”

Dave shrugs under his layers. Snow falls from his shoulders. “Dunno. Thought we might have dinner.” If Jade didn’t know better, she’d think that sounded like a question.

“Do I get to meet her?”

Again, if she didn’t know better, she’d suspect he looks away from her at this moment to hide a smirk. “I don’t see why not,” he replies.

She doesn’t ask anything else. The rest of the trip is spent trying to shove snow down Dave’s jacket and running through the thick layers of white that continue to pile up on the ground.

When they arrive, Jade finds herself looking out on a mostly-empty campus. Either people have gone back home for the holidays or they’re finishing up their last few days of classes. Well, if they’re alive after finals.

“Nice place you got here,” Dave comments as they begin the trek up the stairs to Jade’s dorm. Feferi ‘s still there, so she won’t have the room to herself for the holidays. She didn’t ask about that, but Feferi’s never been very open about her family. Actually, she might related more to her fish than real people.

“It’s cold but nice,” Jade says. “The people are friendly.”

“Cool.”

After a moment of screwing with the key, the door to her dorm room opens, revealing the two beds and the mess of everything else. Feferi must have a class, because she isn’t there at the moment.

Dave comes in without asking, not that she minds, and she follows behind, stripping off her top layers and tossing them on her bed.

“It’s hella small,” he says.

“Welcome to the college experience,” she replies.

“Thank God I escaped this fate then.”

She giggles. “Living with lively puppet ass is better?”

“Point.”

Jade seats herself on her bed, leaning back on her arms. Dave stands with typical terrible coolkid posture and Jade imagines he’s glancing around the room out of the corners of his eyes. She can’t tell with those silly glasses in the way, though.

“Does it have your approval, Mister Strider?”

Dave seems to hesitate for a moment before saying, “Nothing but the best for Harley.”

“At least you stopped the daughter thing,” she contributes. From the small quirk at the corner of his mouth, she can tell he’s not going to let that lie.

It’s then that Dave notices the telescope that’s been packaged up for the winter. What with classes and Jade dedicating most of her free time to talking to friends, she hasn’t had much of a chance to pull the thing out and use it.

“Looks like it’s collecting dust,” Dave says. “Spent any time under the endless abyss of space lately, Harley?”

She shrugs in a noncommittal way that would probably drive anyone else she’s friends with crazy. “Haven’t had a chance,” she replies honestly. Maybe Dave wants to continue the conversation, but he doesn’t and moves away from the telescope, which is sitting in its box on her desk. Jade wonders if it’s bothering him, because he’s awfully quiet for Dave Strider.

“So,” she continues, “What now?”

“Dunno.” Cue a shrug. “What do you want to do?”

“Oh my god. You’re one of those people.”

Dave grins, which for him is a brief spasm of a smile. “You bet I am.”

“This relationship isn’t going to work out.”

“You mean the loving father-daughter relationship I’ve put my heart and soul into? I’m crushed.”

Jade shakes his head. “You’re so weird,” she states.

“Damn skippy. Hey, why don’t we grab some coffee? Invite Rose along. I’ve been wanting to meet her.”

It’s sudden so maybe she’s thrown off a bit as she says, “ Sure.” It’s not like there’s anything else to do. Well, there is. But suddenly Jade has blanked on everything she wanted to do with her bro. Coffee sounds nice anyway.

“I’ll text her.”

**coffee with dave? - jade**

 

_**Sounds lovely. -Rose** _

 

**meet you there :D - jade**

****  
  


* * *

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 6:12 PM --  


GG: guess who just ordered a white chocolate mocha with whip!!!  
GG: AND IS SITTING NEXT TO ME!!!!  
GT: omg  
GT: dave  
GT: he drinks that kind of stuff?  
GT: it sounds kind of girly for him  
GG: dont force gender norms on drinks you gross person  
GT: lol i meant that dave might think it was girly  
GT: anyone can enjoy a shitty coffee, regardless of gender  
GG: rude  
GG: white chocolate mochas are amazing  
GT: we are no longer friends  
GG: D:  
GT: jk ilu  
GG: :D  
GT: how has it been so far?  
GG: idk  
GG: ive been too excited to do much of anything honestly  
GG: im just  
GG: kind of in awe???  
GT: i can understand that  
GG: like i kind of just want to fall asleep next to him while watching movies but idk id feel weird doing that since this is the first time weve met irl  
GT: it’s dave he’d probably secretly love that  
GT: he adores you  
GT: like i kind of wondered if he had a crush on you for a while but no  
GT: just 100% platonic strider love  
GG: :P  
GT: yeah  
GG: we are meeting rose later :DDDD  
GT: nice!!!!  
GT: i’m glad you found someone at college :)  
GG: me too  
GG: it would have been a lot more lonely here without rose  
GG: and that reminds me. i need to get her something for christmas  
GT: a ring  
GG: fffffffffffghjk  
GT: haha no  
GT: she likes music and knitting right?  
GG: yes  
GT: get some nice yarn  
GT: and take her on a romantic stargazing mission under a cloudless winter sky  
GT: bring blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate  
GT: maybe tea instead since it’s rose  
GT: but not too many blankets because otherwise she won’t snuggle up next to you  
GG: omg  
GG: thats so sappy and cute  
GT: karkat still likes romcoms a lot  
GT: and since i like karkat i put up with it  
GT: i learned a few things  
GT: i sent your present a few days ago. i don’t know anything about postage so if it arrives early you’d better wait to open it  
GG: i sent yours this morning  
GG: i had to google how long it would take :(  
GT: who let us be adults?  
GG: someone who is very very stupid  
GT: agreed  
GT: and go talk to dave you jerk!  
GT: he’s all lonely  
GG: nah he’s furiously writing something on a napkin im kind of scared to ask what it is  
GG: he might rap at me  
GT: lol  
GT: yeah that’s a very real possibility  
GT: nevertheless you’d better enjoy that time you’ve got with him  
GG: or what :P  
GT: i will fly out there and drag dave here :D  
GG: no!!!!  
GT: >:D  
GG: :’(  
GT: pft haha  
GT: talk to you later jade  
GG: haha  
GG: bye john!!!! <3333  


\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] is now idle! --  


* * *

 

She looks up as the door opens a few minutes after John leaves her alone in a cafe in the evening, where she’s sitting with her dork of a best bro and a cup of steaming coffee. And then there’s Rose, wearing fuzzy pink earmuffs and stomping her feet at the door so as not to track snow inside. She notices Jade quickly and sends her a small smile with those dark lips of hers. Jade wonders whether she likes Rose more with or without makeup and decides that’s a dumb thing to wonder because Rose is gorgeous regardless.

Jade extends her tucked-up legs to the floor, where her boots have been dripping onto the floor. Dave looks up when she does and sees the approaching figure of Rose. This is yet another moment Jade finds herself hating those shades for the sole reason that she can’t read Dave’s expression at all.

“Hi, Rose!” Jade greets, rolling her sleeves back down and setting her cup aside. “Sorry to invite you out so late, especially to a coffee shop.”

“I don’t mind,” Rose reassures, unlooping her scarf from around her neck and shrugging out of her jacket. She slides these layers onto the back of the couch that Jade and Dave are sitting on. At the moment, they’re some of the few patrons in the shop; the others are students working on final projects with bloodshot eyes and shaking hands. Except for the dude in the corner. Who knows what he’s up to.

“Nice to see ya, Rose,” Dave says and she thinks she catches his accent slipping.

“Likewise,” she says. “Jade, I believe you’ve met my estranged brother.”

It takes her a moment to process that. “Um… Excuse me?”

“Lalonde here’s the sister I was talking about,” Dave tells her, gesturing with a thumb at the standing girl. “Believe me, I was shocked too.”

“I thought the reveal would be amusing,” Rose explains. “I am amused.”

And in turn, Dave and Jade stare at her. If Rose were the fidgety type, she’d definitely be doing that right now.

“That’s really my only reason,” Rose adds. “Are you not amused, Dave?”

Dave shrugs. “Just seems kind of unnecessary is all.”

“As was your trip here, but I don’t see you bringing that up.”

Jade knows they’re telling the truth as they begin to bicker like children (like siblings), albeit with a much more interesting shared vocabulary. She’s actually surprised Dave never offered any overt signs of their mutual truth-hiding before now.

Ha. Overt. She should really stop her obsession with that word.

* * *

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:31 AM --  


CG: SO YOU KNOW THINGS NOW OR WHAT  
GG: uh  
GG: i always know things????  
GG: but if you are talking about the strilondes then yes  
CG: GOOD  
CG: BECAUSE DAVE WOULD NOT SHUT UP ABOUT WANTING TO TELL YOU  
GG: really :o  
CG: WELL  
CG: HIS VERSION OF NOT SHUTTING UP  
CG: WHICH INVOLVES DANCING AROUND THE TOPIC FOR MULTIPLE CONVERSATIONS BEFORE SOME SORT OF BREAKDOWN.  
GG: oh  
GG: :(  
GG: then why didnt he just tell me?  
CG: FUCK IF I KNOW  
CG: OKAY I DO KNOW I JUST DON’T WANT TO BE THE SHITMONKEY WHO GOSSIPS AWAY HIS FRIENDS’ FEELINGS LIKE AN EASILY BUYABLE AND MORAL-LESS POLITICIAN. WHICH SEEMS TO BE MOST POLITICIANS.  
GG: wow karkat you always know how to make me laugh  
GG: and im not kidding feferi probably wants to murder me right now  
CG: WELL I’M GLAD I WAS OF SOME USE TO YOU, HARLEY.  
CG: HOW’S BEING WITH REAL LIFE DAVE GOING FOR YOU?  
GG: absolutely amazing!!!!!  
GG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: karkat you dont even know  
CG: YEAH THAT’S TRUE  
CG: THANKS FOR REMINDING ME  
GG: :(  
GG: im sorry karkat  
CG: IT’S FINE  
CG: HE ONLY CAME UP WITH THE “VISIT ROSE” EXCUSE TO HANG WITH YOU.  
CG: OTHERWISE I DON’T KNOW IF HIS BRO WOULD HAVE APPROVED OF THE TRIP  
CG: FOR SUCH A FUCKING WEIRD DUDE HIS BROTHER IS VERY INTO “FAMILY HOLIDAYS” AND ALL THAT PURITY SHIT.  
CG: OR PURE SHIT I GUESS.  
CG: ACCURATE EITHER WAY.  
GG: really?  
GG: huh  
GG: well we will just have to drag rose to washington sometime so dave will follow  
CG: THAT IS BY FAR THE SMARTEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID.  
GG: i would be insulted but thats a little bit true  
GG: and im proud of the idea anyway soooooooo  
GG: oh btw! i mailed your present with johns so its in the same box  
GG: but it is wrapped and clearly labelled “karkat”  
GG: it has the red wrapping paper :o  
CG: HALLELUJAH.  
CG: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THAT?  
GG: i am psychic  
GG: *spoopy ghost noises*  
CG: YOU FUCKING MEMED ME.  
CG: THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER  


\-- carcinoGenetecist [CG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:54 AM --  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG] at 12:55 AM --  


GG: karkat i am sorry  
GG: i forgot about your meme allergy :(  
CG: IT’S ACTUALLY CALLED COMMON SENSE, BUT THANKS.  
GG: swiggity swares who the fuck cares  


\-- carcinoGenetecist [CG] is now idle! --  


GG: :D  
GG: ily karkat <33  


* * *

 

Jade is pleasantly surprised to find Rose at her door at one in the morning after Dave arrives. He’s back at his hotel, where blonde girls bundled up in enough scarves to hang the entire French aristocracy weren’t knocking on his door at obscene hours of the morning. Though it’s less obscene and more… Uh, never mind. Jade’s thoughts might have just gotten a bit obscene.

Jade ducks into the hallway and stands outside the door with her hand on the knob so she doesn’t wake Feferi, who might drown her in her fish tank if Jade wakes her up again.

“What are you doing here?” Jade asks quietly.

Rose arches an eyebrow playfully. “Hello to you, too,” she replies. “Go get your telescope and some warm clothes. We’re going to go look at the stars.”

Before Jade knows what’s happened, she’s back in the hallway in a sweater, a coat, some knitted mittens she borrowed from Rose weeks ago, and a scarf she thinks is probably Feferi’s.

It’s now that Jade notices the bag on Rose’s back and doesn’t care to ask as she carries her telescope with her. Quite frankly, Jade hasn’t rubbed the sleep from her eyes enough to pay attention to what’s going on. Once she catches up with reality she might start wondering why she’s standing in the snow with her boots on the wrong feet.

Rose leads Jade a little way away from campus and up a hill that she’s pretty sure is private property. Then again, that sign with giant red letters could be a practical joke.

On the other side of the hill, the dark college amphitheater sits, a shadow against the brighter shadow of the night sky. The snow has been cleared off of the stage area, though the stone seats are still chilling beneath a layer of snow. Jade’s breath comes out in clouds of silver mist, freezing her lips and frosting her hair. She huddles with her limbs close together as Rose looks down on the amphitheater, her lavender eyes shining like all the stars in the sky.

It’s so dark that Jade thinks she could probably see fine without a telescope tonight.

“Come on,” Rose ushers her down, across icy steps so they can reach the stage area. Like the rest of the amphitheater, that area is stone, and it radiants winter chills that Jade can feel right down to her bones. “Believe it or not, with all of my vast knowledge and Shakespearean articulation, I have no clue how to set up a telescope properly.”

In Jade’s experience, this usually translates to “Oh god do it so I don’t break your expensive toy,” which she can appreciate.

As she sets up the telescope, her hands shaking, she feels Rose’s breath on her ears. Just for an instant, and then she’s got two pom-poms down by her armpits and the biting cold is gone from her forehead.

“That was supposed to be a Christmas present,” Rose says. “I’ve decided you need it tonight.”

Jade blushes. It’s hidden by a biting winter night that Jade can barely feel anymore. “Thanks.”

“You are quite welcome.”

Jade finishes with freezing fingers and stands, her knees aching and cold. “Care to look first?” she offers.

Rose smiles and accepts.

It’s so quiet, so muffled by snow, that Jade can hear her own heartbeat like a herd of cattle charging across open desert. It’s so cliche that it makes her head ache, but that’s okay. For now, they have time enough for cliches.

* * *

 

Castor. Pollux. Perseus. Pegasus. Sirius. Virgo. Aries. Polaris.

Polaris.

Polaris.

Jade knows so many things about the night sky, about a world beyond earth. So why doesn’t she understand the world her own two feet are planted on?

* * *

 

She wakes up the next morning and decides that sleep deprived Jade should not be allowed to talk if all she has to say is shitty poetic drivel.

* * *

 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:18 PM --  


TT: She lives.  
GG: in a manner of speaking  
GG: i mean  
GG: get me coffee or i am never speaking to you again  
GG: and thank you for the hat :D  
TT: You said that last night.  
TT: Well, technically this morning.  
GG: lol thats totally what she said  
TT: She’ll be saying more than that shortly.  
TT: ;)  
GG: :o  
GG: you sultry vixen  
TT: I’ve been called worse.  
GG: i have no doubt  
GG: i mean!  
GG: thats shitty and i am sorry people are not nice to you :(  
TT: Ah well.  
TT: So despite a complete lack of anything in the family of “rest,” how did you like our little outing last night?  
GG: it was really fun!  
GG: i didnt take you for the stargazing type. especially not at one in the morning  
TT: Dave mentioned you haven’t been out lately.  
TT: Was the pain worth it?  
GG: very  
GG: very  
GG: VERY  
GG: much so :D  
TT: That’s what she said.  
GG: thats a bit of a stretch rose  
TT: That’s what she said.  
GG: ROSE  
TT: …  
TT: That’s what she said.  
GG: omg  
GG: just  
GG: stop  
TT: ;)  
TT: I wish I could figure out a way to add eyebrows without it being stupid.  
TT: Then I could have the little emoticon waggle their eyebrows suggestively.  
GG: and i am suddenly glad you cannot do just that  
GG: probably because you brought it up  
GG: okay sudden topic change here but what do you want for christmas?  
TT: Christmas?  
TT: I haven’t thought of it much.  
GG: you dirty liar  
GG: is it a my little pony coloring book? because i will get it for you!  
GG: seriously whatever you want i will manage somehow :D  
TT: Hm.  
TT: Something special.  
GG: special how?  
TT: That is up to you, young padawan.  
GG: rose youre going to make me cry  
TT: Well, your tears are special. Though I’m not sure how I could receive those in a reasonable way. Perhaps an old perfume bottle?  
TT: That would be aesthetically pleasing, to say the last.  
GG: all of my fluids are staying inside of me thanks  
GG: FUCK  
TT: ...That is most definitely what she said.  
GG: ROSE  
TT: ;)  
GG: i changed my mind im giving you coal  
TT: Coal is a valued product and the industry is a multi-billion dollar enterprise.  
TT: I have no complaints.  
GG: i did not sleep eough for this  
GG: *enough  
TT: Hm.  
TT: We’re going to do that again, correct?  
GG: of fucking course you ridiculous lesbian  


* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 12:31 AM --  


TG: open your door  
GG: excuse you  
TG: yo i dont care how late rose kept you up doing whatever it is you two do  
TG: quite frankly i dont want to know what you were up to  
TG: the point if you have two minutes to get your ass out here before i break down the door  
GG: will you pay for damages?  
TG: let me think  
TG: no  
GG: damn  
GG: okay give me a moment  


* * *

 

She feels like a human slug as she slides out of her warm bed. Her head aches almost as much as her body, and she’s hungry. She’s been in bed since she got home, after the one am outing Rose deemed necessary.

Before she even opens the door all the way, Dave is saying, “Welcome to the land of the awake.”

“It’s terrible. I’m never buying another ticket here again,” she states. “What is it?”

“I have about two weeks here. You really think I won’t be driving you crazy during that time?”

She sighs and leans against the doorframe. “You’re a riot.”

“Nah, we’re just going to lunch. I’m paying.”

Lunch is at some breakfast place that closes at two for some ungodly reason. Jade can’t complain about the pancakes topped with strawberries, especially since the majority of her meals come from the campus shops or the reduced price rack at the local store.

“That’s enough syrup to drown an elephant,” Dave comments with ease as she lets the amber sweetener settle over her pancakes. He’s right; that’s going to be a lot of sugar.

“Whatever you say, Mister Doritos for dinner.”

“That was one time.”

Jade snickers. She and John had eaten even worse, before. There had been times when neither of their parents came home all day, leaving them with ramen for lunch and burnt grilled cheese for dinner. Eventually, they gave up on making actual food. Too bad John refused to learn to bake. Maybe they would have had fewer days of popcorn with chocolate syrup if one of them was capable of using an oven.

The thought makes Jade’s stomach flip. She really shouldn’t be thinking about childhood meals when she’s about to eat.

“Done your Christmas shopping yet?” Dave asks casually. It’s nice to be face to face with him to have a conversation, even though he shows about as much emotion here as he does in text. Stupid cool kids.

“Dur. I’m a responsible adult.” At the look Dave shoots her (and the extent of it she can see is him arching his eyebrows over his shades), she snorts into her scarf, ducking her chin to her chest. “Okay, I’m lying. I’m a wreck.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” From the way he handles the fork in his hand, directed right at hand in a sharp jabbing motion, she feels mildly threatened. Well, she would feel threatened if it were anyone but Dave.

Jade shrugs. “Mostly. I sent John and Karkat their presents.” She stops with her fork on her mouth, thinking quietly for a moment. “Yours is in my room. Rose, though…” She sighs. “I’ve no idea.”

“Yeah, John mentioned that,” Dave says. “And there was something about a late-night romantic rendezvous under the stars.”

Jade blushes as she replies, “Yeah, Rose kind of already used that. Though I don’t know how romantic it was in all honesty.”

“She digs you,” Dave confirms. Jade rolls her eyes.

“So you’re saying I just need to supply the shovel?”

“I’m sure someone who spends so much time with their hands in the dirt will be able to find a suitable shovel.”

“This metaphor is making me uncomfortable,” Jade says plainly. It’s with a pointed look at Dave that she shakes out powdered sugar onto her pancakes.

“Dude, it’s my sister. How do you think it makes me feel?” he asks as he stabs his eggs. The mess of ketchup on the side of his plate is actually kind of disgusting, but Jade guesses Southerners just eat things differently.

She shrugs. “Probably not as bad as it could.”

“Oh, so we can talk about me banging John?”

“I wasn’t aware you wanted to bang John,” Jade replies with amusement.

It’s then that the waitress comes over to fill their waters again, and Jade can’t help but wonder if she heard any of that. Dave offers her a quick “thanks” as she leaves, but Jade’s stuck on her side of the booth hiding behind a drink menu, blushing.

“I hate you,” she decides.

“You’re the one talking about banging your brother.”

She shoves a mouthful of pancakes between her teeth, chews, and opens her mouth in Dave’s direction. He wrinkles his nose.

“Why.”

With the aid of water, Jade swallows the whole mess down, grinning with teeth stained in amber syrup. “You deserve it,” she says.

* * *

 

The world is soft as they leave, coated in a layer of snow and frost. It’s continued to snow for the past few days, though slowly. The sidewalks downtown are pretty well maintained, so Jade and Dave find themselves navigating their way to different shops with ease. The Christmas lights strung up are plugged in and stand out against the grey sky. The few menorahs and other religious monuments have pretty much vanished from the display windows at this point.  It’s so comfortable, aside from the cold, that Jade can’t help but feel sleepy.

But with Dave dragging her around, her sleepiness doesn’t last long before they’re back in another warm store, mostly empty.

Jade is greeted by a long-haired grey cat with the most intense whiskers she’s ever seen. She kneels by the cat in the doorway as Dave moves past her, into the main room. It smells like cat and books.

“Comic store?” Jade asks. “I didn’t know you were interested in comics.”

“Nah, Rose’s biological sister has a thing for Spider-Man,” Dave explains as he scans shelves, the clerk hardly glancing to them. The cat begins to purr and Jade knows her jeans are going to be covered in cat hair by the time she leaves. “And when I say thing, I mean she wants-”

“As much as I love hearing about Lalonde sex fantasies, I’m going to have to stop you there,” Jade tells him. The cat decides it is not content being on the floor and somehow Jade ends up crosslegged on the floor of a comic store with a sleeping kitty purring in her lap.

She swears, Dave brings weird wherever he goes.

By the time he’s bought his gift, Jade is warm and comfortable and really not interested in leaving the cat behind in the shop. But she has to, and tries to ignore the cat staring at her from the glass door of the comic book store’s entrance.

“You take me in there just to tear me away from my new best friend,” Jade complains. They’re walking down the sidewalk, which is going to become slick with ice before the town knows it.

“Merry Christmas, you animal loving piece of shit,” Dave tells her. “When you get your own place, I’m buying you a puppy.”

She giggles. “It might be a while before that happens, but I’m holding you to that.”

Jade thinks he smirks or maybe even genuinely smiles but she can’t really tell, what with the wind trying to shove itself down her throat.

“Where to next?” Dave asks then. Jade likes to think that’s what sends them from shop to shop for the next few hours for no apparent reason. At least the shopping montage would be the best scene if this were a movie.

* * *

 

“Christ, it’s getting dark. We should get you back to your dorm.”

Jade looks out the window of the little alley shop. It’s a cute toy store, with detailed scenes on the wall. Apparently some students from the high school’s art club painted it back before it opened. She drops the squeaky duck back into its barrel with the other noisy birds and allows Dave to lead her out of the shop.

He insists in a very Dave way that he should walk her home before he goes back to his hotel room for dinner. Jade herself is getting a bit hungry and lets Dave do as he asks (says) without much argument.

Feferi offers her a wink over Dave’s shoulder as they hug goodbye and Jade can’t help but blush.

“Boyfriend?” her roommate asks a few minutes after the door closes. Luckily, because Jade would hate for dave to hear that.

Jade shakes her head. “Good friend,” she corrects.

“Huh,” is all Feferi says in response. “You seem to have another admirer, anyway. Some girl came by a little while ago with a tupperware container of something for you. It’s in the fridge if you want it.”

With her eternal curiosity, Jade makes the short trek to the mini fridge that’s at the end of Feferi’s bed. Next to the chocolate milk and the half-eaten container of tomatoes, a new dish has been added.

“Who was the girl?” Jade asks as she unloops her scarf from her neck, tossing it onto her bed. With one hand, she takes the container out of the fridge. It rattles around as she moves to her bed, pulling her boots off one at a time with her shoes.

“A blonde. She was pretty,” Feferi replies, chewing on the end of her pen. She’s lounging on her bed, laptop at ninety degrees so she can talk with Jade.

“I bet it was Rose,” Jade says.

“She could definitely be a Rose. Maybe a Hillary.”

It’s such an absurd thing to say that Jade lets out a short bark of a laugh before slamming a hand over her mouth. Feferi giggles at both how flustered she looks and the sound that just escaped her (which doesn’t actually seem like a noise a human should be able to make) before diving back into the conversation.

Hehe. Diving.

“What’d she give you?” Feferi asks.

Jade opens the lid and stares down into the contents for a second. “...A salad.”

Feferi is staring back at her when she glances up.

“I know,” Jade agrees.

“Does it look good at least?”

Jade confirms with a nod and pulls open her nightstand’s single drawer to grab a plastic fork. “I don’t really care if it’s good or not. I’m starving,” she says. The next few moments are full of munching sounds as Jade digs in, sitting cross-legged on her bed as she faces Feferi. The other girl opens her laptop back up and from the reflection in Feferi’s glasses, she can see she’s just scrolling through Facebook.

“Your Rose is an odd one,” Feferi says. “What did you say her last name was?”

“Lalonde,” Jade offers, though she doesn’t remember mentioning a last name.

As she eats, she pulls out her own laptop and opens pesterchum, ignoring a message from Karkat momentarily.

* * *

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:12 PM --  


GG: thanks for the salad!!!  
TT: You are most welcome.  
TT: I made a bit too much, I think. It should last a while but I don’t know how leftover salad tastes.  
TT: I would have liked to prepare something more complex but, alas, I am severely lacking when it comes to cooking skills.  
GG: hehe no thats alright  
GG: i actually got home and was super hungry immediately  
GG: it tastes really good! what did you do with the chicken?  
TT: A dormmate of mine helped with that section of the recipe. A lemon may have been involved?  
GG: pft haha thats amazing  
GG: it makes me kind of want to cook with you sometime  
TT: I’m afraid it will be less “with me” and more “for me.” It could be arranged, though.  
GG: either way!! sharing food with people is great  
GG: i kind of know how to bake a bit  
TT: Oh? And how would you know that, Miss Harley?  
GG: my stepfather gave me some tricks  
GG: its amazing how i cant even boil water but i can manage some dang good cookies  
TT: Wow. Watch your fucking language there, little lady.  
GG: :P  
GG: anyway! thanks for the salad and all but mind if i ask why?  
TT: I don’t understand.  
GG: i mean it was very thoughtful but a bit random  
GG: oh why did you make it and bring it to me? i should have clarified sorry  
TT: That’s alright.  
TT: I’m not entirely sure myself.  
TT: Or maybe I am and I’m simply choosing not to share it with you at this moment?  
GG: meaning you might in the future?  
TT: Perhaps.  
GG: i can wait :D  
TT: Are you entirely sure?  
GG: :o  
GG: no :(  
TT: I thought so.  
TT: How was your day? I saw you leave campus with Dave earlier.  
TT: Is my estranged brother being kind to you?  
GG: haha im probably the mean one here  
GG: yeah! dave is being great :DDD  
GG: i was actually kind of worried that once we met it would be awkward or i wouldnt be cool enough to be his friend or something silly like that but it worked out  
GG: hes a lot of fun to be with  
TT: That sounds lovely. What did the two of you do?  
GG: ate lunch and went shopping. i picked up a gift for you! though it isnt complete  
TT: Well.  
TT: Now I’m curious.  
GG: im choosing simply not to share it with you at this moment :P  
GG: i hope you like it though :D  
TT: I have complete faith in your present-getting abilities.  
TT: Sorry to chat and run, but a friend of mine is here to pick me up for a Christmas party. I’ll see you later.  
GG: see you rose!!!  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 6:27 PM --  


* * *

 

Feferi’s right, Jade thinks as she opens a chat to contact Karkat. Rose is certainly an odd one sometimes.

* * *

 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:29 PM --  


GG: karkat!!!!  
CG: JADE....  
GG: whats up :D  
GG: i saw you messaged me earlier  
CG: AND YET THERE IS A -3% CHANCE YOU ACTUALLY READ THE MESSAGE.  
GG: wow, uncanny! are you clairvoyant or something  
CG: ONLY IN THE REALM OF COMPLETE IDIOCY. NORMAL REALMS ARE HARDER TO WORK WITH.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: did the new episode of pretty little liars hurt you or something?  
CG: CHRISTMAS HAITUS, BIATCH. IT HAS NOTHIGN TO DO WITH THAT.  
CG: *NOTHING. FUCK.  
GG: typos? from karkat??? what is this, backwards world?  
CG: NO, I JUST MIGHT BE THE SLIGHTEST BIT TIPSY.  
GG: oh my god  
CG: YEAH. I WAS MESSAGING YOU EARLIER BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING, AND I MEAN ABSOLUTELY FUCK-ALL *NOTHING,* TO DO RIGHT NOW.  
CG: KANKRI’S VISITING AND DRAGGED US TO HIS FRIEND’S SKEEVY TATTOO PARLOUR.  
CG: I HAD TO CONVINCE JOHN NOT TO GET HIS NIPPLE PEIRCED.  
GG: oh my god!!!  
GG: where is he now?  
CG: HE MAY OR MAY NOT BE MAKING OUT WITH A FRENCH GIRL IN THE CORNER  
CG: I HONESTLY HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE, JADE. I’M TRYING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS WITHOUT TOO MUCH MENTAL SCARRING.  
CG: I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY KINDS OF VODKA I’VE BEEN OFFERED, BUT I’M SCARED TO KEEP TRACK  
GG: this would be so funny if i werent worried  
CG: WORRY. SOME GREASER DOUCHEBAG HAS BEEN TRYING TO GRAB MY ASS FOR THE LAST HOUR.  
CG: ADMITTEDLY HE ISN’T THE WORST PATHETIC SACK OF SHIT WHO EVER HIT ON ME BUT IT’S REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES.  
GG: just dont knock anyone out this time  
CG: “THIS TIME.”  
GG: must i recount the tale of the eighth grade dance?  
CG: OH NO  
CG: I WAS HOPING YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT.  
GG: i never forget  
GG: and i never forgive  
CG: LOOK, I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO PUNCH SOMEBODY OUT FOR MY SORRY ASS, BUT HE DID DESERVE IT.  
GG: i dont think the karkat dictionary definition of “deserved it” is the same as the rest of the worlds  
GG: will you be able to get home safely?  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: KANKRI DOESN’T DRINK. HE’S OUR RIDE.  
CG: AND IF HE LEAVES US TO SCREW IN THE CLOSET WITH THE PISSY ASIAN CHICK THEN DAD WILL ABSOLUTELY HAVE HIS ASS.  
GG: lets hope!  
CG: THE OWNER IS NICE, THOUGH.  
GG: of the tattoo shop?  
CG: NO, THE OWNER OF THE FUCKING ICE SKATING RINK.  
CG: YES THE GODDAMN TATTOO SHOP.  
GG: okay! yeesh  
CG: SHE KEEPS OFFERING ME CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES.  
CG: AND I THINK THOSE BROWNIES HAVE POT. I’M GOING TO AVOID THOSE.  
GG: stupid washingtonians  
CG: I’M LIKE 413% SURE THAT ISN’T A WORD BUT OKAY. YOU DO YOU.  
GG: oh youd like that wouldnt you?  
GG: haha omg karkat you have the best freudian slips  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: STOP HANGING OUT WITH PEOPLE WHO ENGAGE IN *THERAPY* AS A HOBBY.  
GG: and also their college degrees  
CG: EXACTLY. I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK?  
CG: IF STRIDERS ARE ENIGMAS, LALONDES SEEM TO BE ENIGMAS WRAPPED IN A MYSTERY WRAPPED IN A CONFUSING BOX OF FUCK YOU.  
GG: eloquent as ever!  
GG: why dont you go have fun at your party?  
CG: IT’D BE BETTER IF YOU WERE HERE.  
GG: im there in spirit  
GG: go make out with a french girl or something. you cant let john steal all the ladies!  
GG: or gents  
CG: CHRIST, JUST  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE.  
CG: I’LL GO GET PISS DRUNK AND SLEEP UNTIL TWO IN THE AFTERNOON TOMORROW. FUCK THIS ENTIRE SITUATION.  
GG: hehehe  
GG: dont have too much fun!  
CG: NOW I WISH YOU WERE HERE JUST SO I COULD FLIP YOU THE FUCK OFF IN PERSON  
CG: IT ISN’T THE SAME TO FLIP OFF A PHONE SCREEN.  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 6: 43 PM --  


 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:43 PM --  


GG: ilu 2 dorkus  
GG: have a nice night!  
GG: <3  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:44 PM --  


* * *

 

With a grin, Jade closes her laptop and stretches her legs straight out in front of her. From the crack of her knees, even her bones feel that it’s been a good day.

* * *

 

She wakes up Rose the next morning with a meal of her own, although it’s only pumpkin bread. She’s had this recipe as french toast drenched in butter rum syrup. The thought of it makes her mouth water uncomfortably and Jade tries not to think of the possibilities of what this bread could be.

Rose comes to the door with messy hair and pink pajamas. Admittedly, they have tiny skulls with bows on them too but it’s still kind of cutesy in a way that Jade doesn’t normally associate with Rose.

Rose rubs bleary eyes open to stare out at her in the cold hallway. Jade’s got boots covered in snow and a mess of long hair tucked up into her hood. And God, it must be nine in the morning. She looks like an idiot.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Rose asks. From behind her, Jade can hear her space heater whirring.

“I thought it would be nice to repay you for the salad, you know?” Jade says in a voice that oozes a lot more confidence than she currently has. “It’s pumpkin bread.”

“Then I can forgive you for waking me up,” Rose decides. “Come in.”

Jade follows her instructions and slips off her wet boots outside the door, leaving them in the hallway. Inside, Rose’s dorm room is warm and cozy. Her roommate seems to have left for the holidays, but someone’s strung up blue lights around the room and the variety of cut-out snowflakes taped to the window doesn’t look like Rose’s handiwork.

“Gosh, it’s so warm in here,” Jade comments. Rose tosses her blankets back on her bed and pulls a chair up for Jade, sitting cross-legged on top of her blankets.

“My roommate was kind enough to leave behind her space heater,” Rose says. “This building has terrible heating issues.”

“Heh. Well, lucky for you that this bread got out of the oven about ten minutes ago.”

Rose quirks up an eyebrow. Jade in turn blushes.

“I got up early,” she says. She doesn’t include to make this for you, though.

“Well, thank you very much, Jade.”

Jade hands over the covered container of sliced bread, which is warm and smells like Halloween. She has decidedly gotten the wrong holiday here, but pumpkin bread is one of the few recipes she has memorized so that’s just how things have to be right now. Though internally, Jade berates herself lightly for not making something more festive.

“It smells wonderful,” Rose tells her, finding a more comfortable position as she sprawls over her bed. Her usual hairband is missing and her face is clean of makeup. Jade thinks it’s always interesting to see people right when they wake up. Rose is no exception.

“Thanks! Here,” Jade breaks off a corner of a slice and pops it in her mouth.

“I didn’t think it was poisoned.”

Jade snorts. “Still, you weren’t doing much in the way of actually eating it.”

Rose shakes her head as though Jade’s said something ridiculous. “Whatever you say, darling.”

Jade ducks her face back into her scarf, looking at Rose over her scarf. “You’re ridiculous sometimes, Rose.”

She winks back. “I’m well aware.”

There’s silence for a few precious moments of time. It stirs inside Jade’s head for a second, making her wonder if this whole thing was a mistake. Is Rose mad at her? She certainly seems less playful and talkative than she usually is, though that could be because she’s just woken up.

“Is something wrong?” Rose asks after that moment of silence.

“I was going to ask you that!” Jade exclaims.

“Ah. You picked up on that, then.”

Jade waits patiently for an explanation, sitting on the edge of her seat in the most figurative way possible while she maintains her literal air of calm. Hopefully Rose can’t see through that the way Jade saw through Rose.

“It’s just… The salad was a bit weird.”

Rose chuckles at that. “I suppose. It’s nothing, really. Just sibling rivalry.”

“Sibling rivalry?” Jade has had a sibling. She knows that sibling rivalry is usually limited to parental attention and toys. She and John never used food warfare. Then again, Harley-Egbert siblings seemed to be a lot less labyrinthine than Strider-Lalonde siblings.

“In a sense.”

“Care to elaborate?”

This is met with another chuckle, though this time it seems to be more at Rose’s expense than Jade’s.

“Well, let’s say I was feeling something equatable to jealousy upon hearing of your luncheon engagement with Dave yesterday.” Rose seems to wave this away as though she hasn’t just said something that makes Jade’s head spin and her heart hammer at the thought of Rose. More accurately, the thought of Rose being jealous. “I suppose I made you something to eat as a way of sharing a meal without being together, since I couldn’t render my feelings into the proper medium.”

Jade realizes she’s let the conversation hang in silence for too long and jumps in. “Er… Sorry about that.”

Rose waves this off too. “No need. I was being unreasonable.”

And it’s about then that Jade springs off the bed with a hasty apology and a farewell. The clock on her phone tells her she’s about seven minutes late for her final already, and she sincerely hopes Rose understands. She tries to ignore the anime cliche as she runs down the stairs with a slice of the bread between her teeth. Rose is laughing at that, though, so it’s not all bad.

* * *

 

On Christmas Day, Rose is officially introduced to Jade’s two favorite Washington boys. Dave, with whatever conniving powers he has, manages to convince both Jade and Rose to drop by his hotel room for a fun time. Admittedly, that phrasing is unfortunately thought-provoking in a totally inappropriate way, but it’s what Dave said. She can’t be blamed for his gross mind.

They skype with the two idiots for hours, going from laughing fits to odd silences while John plays some video game and Karkat makes tea. It’s weird, but it works and no one’s complaining.

And yes, Jade definitely wears the hat that Rose made for her.

They go home late without opening any presents and without eating enough to feed a small army. Just kidding about that second one; turkey is meant to be binged on.

Honestly, it’s been Jade’s best Christmas for a while. She has a hard time falling asleep that night.

Dave leaves on the twenty-eighth, which is far too early in Jade’s opinion. They’ve been told not to tell Karkat, but apparently he’ll be stopping there for New Year’s. John’s so excited Jade thinks he might actually die from his emotions.

And now she’s left with Rose again, just the two of them. It’s on New Year's Eve that they finally take advantage of that, making the long journey back to the amphitheater to set up the telescope for a night of cold stargazing. Shouts and and laughter and the explosions from fireworks filter to them from a nearby park, and the two of them are content waiting quietly next to each other while the fireworks light up over head. Instead of stars, Rose has galaxies in her eyes. Her cheeks become blue and red and green under the colors that expand and vanish over a cold night sky. Jade’s legs are cold against the stone stage they sit on, but beside Rose she couldn’t feel warmer.

She’s honestly just the master of cheese sometimes.

“Why don’t you try to set it up this time?” Jade asks Rose once the fireworks fade out. Throughout the night, it’s likely that people will be setting off sparklers and smaller fireworks in their backyards. But it should be a clear night otherwise.

Rose smiles and stands, brushing off the back of her skirt as she does. She quietly moves to assemble the telescope while Jade remains seated, eyes to the sky. The way the stars shine off the snow catches her attention for so long that she hardly notices time pass before Rose declares that she has finished.

“Care to do the honors?” Rose asks her, using a smile and a gloves hand to gesture to the telescope. A square of carpet Rose got from an art student at the school sits between the cold concrete and Jade’s knee as she kneels down to look through the telescope. At first, she thinks that Rose must have put it together to wrong. No, that can’t be right. She can see some stars through the eyepiece. The problem seems to be that something’s in the way of the scope.

It takes Jade only a second to observe the poorly-taped plant on the end of her telescope. She lifts it off with her glove, the tape sticking to her hair as it’s buffeted by the soft wind.

“Care to explain?” Jade asks.

Rose grins. “I’m a few days late, but I was hoping you’d recognize mistletoe.”

Jade does a double-take, looking at the plant. She can’t tell in the dark, but it looks real to her. “What?” she squeaks.

Rose approaches her and takes the mistletoe from her, lifting it over her own head. “It’s tradition, Jade,” she says.

This is when Jade feels her face explode like a red firework, blushing a sharp red. She’s grinning like an idiot at the same time, though, and can’t be entirely sure what her insides are doing. As far as she knows, her organs are melting from happiness.

“Oh my god,” she says aloud. “You are such a sappy person.”

Rose leans up to brush her nose against Jade’s gently. “Oh, you love it,” she mutters.

Had they not been on a stone stage, Jade may have tackled the other girl back into the snow.

* * *

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:13 PM --  


 

TG: sha la la la la la my oh my  
TG: looks like the girl aint shy  
TG: she went and kissed the girl  
TG: come on harley i looked up the lyrics and everything  
GG: DAVE!!!  
GG: did rose tell you???  
TG: uh no a little fairy told me  
TG: yes rose told me you dork  
TG: shes very happy  
GG: so am i!!!!  
TG: well good  
TG: im happy for both of you  
TG: although i need new teasing material now  
GG: or you could not so that?  
GG: because you love me and we are friends and teasing is mean  
TG: yeah man good point i mean  
TG: bros before hos  
GG: dave  
GG: did you just call your sister a ho  
TG: oh god  
TG: dont tell her i said that  
GG: lol  
TG: JADE  
GG: besides i dont think that statement is meant to be used in this situation  
TG: shush  
GG: hehe :D  
TG: :)  
TG: there  
TG: the only emoticon i will ever use  
TG: i feel dirty now  
GG: omg dave youre so dramatic  
TG: you know what  
TG: i need to go wash the smell of that emoticon off of me  
TG: talk to you in a lil bit harley  
GG: bye dave!!!  
GG: have fun showering in the same town as karkat and john!!!  
TG: haha  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 5:23 PM --  


* * *

LOG FROM: September 23, 2015  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 11:56 PM --  


TT: Do you recall how I was rather unkindly lamenting the lack of attractive female specimens at this school?  
TT: Aside from myself and you, of course.  
CC: Which time?  
TT: Oh, you’re just hilarious.  
TT: In any case, I take it back.  
CC: What???  
CC: What made you do that???  
CC: ROSE!!!  
TT: Yes?  
CC: Did you meet a girl????  
TT: Why yes. Yes, I did.  
TT: I met a cute girl with stars in her eyes.  
TT: Very literally, I might add. I’m not just being a poetic snob here. She was stargazing.  
CC: OH MY COD!!!  
TT: Oh lord. Here we go.  
CC: I MINNOW her Rose!!!!  
TT: You do?  
CC: YES!!!  
CC: Tall girl with glasses and long hair?  
CC: With a telescope?  
TT: Yes, that’s her exactly.  
CC: That’s my roommate!  
TT: Oh.  
TT: That’s  
TT: Actually amazing.  
CC: Good news for you, she isn’t straight! I know she’s been checking me out ;D  
CC: As long as you’re nice to her I bet the two of you will be great friends!  
TT: I like the sound of that.  
TT: Thanks, Feferi.  
CC: You are whalecome.  
TT: ...  
CC: Rose please no.  
CC: Don’t.  
TT: You’re lucky I spent my energy on cute girls tonight.  
CC: HEY!  
TT: You’re the one who just called me whale cum  


\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 12:07 AM --  


\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:07 AM --  


CC: ROSE  
CC: ARE YOU SEARIOUS???  
CC: >:(  
CC: Fine! I need to go to bed anyway.  
CC: You silly lesbian <3  


\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:15 AM --


End file.
